Hasta la Eternidad
by RebecaLH
Summary: "Te amé una vez, te amé dos veces . Te amé en mis vidas anteriores" Ichigo x Orihime : Historia ubicada en la era Victoriana, 1888 (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, quisiera comenzar diciendo que este fic, tendrá una temática ambientada en la época vitoriana, lo escribo simplemente porque tuve la inspiración escuchando una canción de Blackbriar que se llama "Until eternity" por eso el nombre del fic es así, y honestamente hace tiempo tenía la intención de crear algo como esto.

ALERTA: ICHIGO X ORIHIME son la pareja , yo respeto mucho a las personas que les parezca que el manga tuvo que terminar diferente y pido por favor que si alguien viene aquí solo a tirar bilis por algo tan banal , creo que es mejor que cree su propio fic , para gustos hay colores, yo he leído tanto ICHIGO X RUKIA como ICHIGO X ORIHIME soy NEUTRAL .

 **HASTA LA ETERNIDAD**

†

CAPITULO I

"Te amé una vez, te amé dos veces

Te amé en mis vidas anteriores"

Londres 1888 , la bruma que rodeaba las casas era tan espesa , era un factor el cual a los habitantes no les molestaba en lo absoluto , era muy normal ese tipo de clima, siendo Inglaterra la cuna de la lluvia en toda Europa, la estación no parecía variar en los últimos años proporcionando un aspecto un tanto demacrado a los edificios, Whitechapel era caracterizada por la pobreza, el crimen y la violencia, el alcoholismo y la prostitución era una zona que estaba creciendo rápidamente , aunque no en las mejores circunstancias.

— ¡Mami…Despierta! —dijo un niño empujando un cuerpo en la calle— ¿Te caíste mientras volvías a casa?, el suelo está sucio.! ¡Mami, ya no duermas!

— ¡Está muerta! —grito una vendedora de pan que transitaba.

El niño se alejó al escuchar esas palabras salir. — Mami… —susurro lentamente mientras miraba brotar las vísceras a un lado del cuerpo, cayó al suelo, jamás había visto eso en su vida, grito tan fuerte como pudo— ¡Mami…!

Ichigo despertó de pronto, eran las 3 de la mañana y la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, no podía respirar muy bien, hizo puños las sabanas intentando controlarse, quedo inmutado por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? —dijo su padre desde la puerta quien se había despertado al oírlo gritar.

—Si —abriendo los ojos notoriamente húmedos, — vete a dormir por favor -indico.

Ichigo se quedó observando luz de su cuarto momentáneamente, 10 años habían trascurrido, se obligó así mismo a olvidar, sin embargo, el auto engaño no era su fuerte, le dolía todo su ser, pronto amanecería y debería de volver a su puesto como oficial de policía. Se había graduado con honores de la academia ya que desde ese fatídico día se prometió salvar a cualquier mujer que lo necesitase.

Al canto del gallo, con luz del sol entrando en su cuarto se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño, despojándose de su ropa para dormir, lleno la tina con agua y se sumergió totalmente, medito debajo del agua cayendo en sus propios recuerdos durando un minuto, pronto su cuerpo enviaría una descarga indicándole que era necesario conseguir oxígeno, salió de su transe en busca de este.

—Unos segundos más y hubiese tenido que decirle esas jóvenes de enfrente que ya no podría verte más —menciono rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se retiraba.

— ¡Demonios!, deja de aparecerte así —grito— Espera, ¿jóvenes?

—Deberías de cerrar la ventana cuando tomes el baño, es un consejo -informó cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana, estaba una joven de cabello negro, una rubia y una hermosa pelirroja la cual estaba avergonzada porque sus amigas la habían llamado para observar eso sin saber de que se trataba justo en el momento preciso en el que Ichigo poso la mirada en ese lugar.

†

— ¿Por qué me hicieron ver eso? —pregunto, Orihime sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué no quitaste la mirada si sabias quien vive de este lado? —cuestiono Rukia, mirándola de reojo.

—Estaba sin ropa— pronuncio apenada, bajando la mirada mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

— ¿Es una pregunta? —rio Matsumoto —Si, estaba sin ropa y Rukia viste su…

— ¡Si!

—¡Ya, cállense! —interrumpió bruscamente, tomando una almohada para hundir su rostro.

—Orihime has estado enamorada de el desde que fue al hospital llorando y tú estabas ahí por tu asma, y eso fue hace 10 años — dijo acercándosele lentamente.

—Sabes son como dos fatídicos amantes, aunque la única destinada a verle de lejos eres tú, por Dios lo único que se han dicho es "Buenos días" — añadió Rukia, dándose vuelta para mirarla desde el ventanal.

—¿Y que esperan que haga? No puedo ir en corsé y ponerme en frente -informo levantando su bello rostro.

—Eso suena más factible a dejar caer un pañuelo en la calle, supongo que eso si lo notaria más -añadió Matsumoto haciendo una pequeña actuación de esa escena.

—Pero Orihime, esta vez no tengas un ataque de asma, ahora que viste que lo que tiene ahí puede dejar sin aliento -dando una mirada picara a la joven.

—¡Rukia…! — grito, tirando un almohadón de plumas sobre ella.

†

Ichigo se dirigió al comedor, portando su uniforme de oficial londinense, tomo una taza de café y una hogaza de pan que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Ya me voy —informo su padre. — Esta noche tendré turno en el hospital.

Ichigo solo lo observo salir al son de sus palabras sin preocuparse por responderle, puso la taza sobre la mesa, tomo su arma y comenzó a pulirla, al cabo de un minuto salió de la casa no sin antes tomar las llaves, bajo los escalones cruzando la mirada con Orihime, si bien portaba ropa, ella recordó la escena de hace menos de una hora, haciendo que su rostro quedara rojo, en cierto modo hizo que su color combinara con ese precioso vestido azul, llevaba el cabello sujeto dentro de su sombrero.

—¡Hola! —menciono Ichigo sonriendo levemente al verla salir de su hogar, si bien ella se veía hermosa no sería prudente el quedársele viendo mucho tiempo, aunque en su mente la podría ver cuántas veces quisiera.

—Buenos días —respondió tímidamente, le encantaba verlo con su uniforme y guantes blancos, quizás esa apariencia siempre perfecta causaba ese efecto en ella, al contrario de él , ella si lo continuo observando mientras se alejaba.

—Despierta Orihime —pronuncio cerca de su oído dándole un paraguas Matsumoto-Estas más olvidadiza este día, sabes bien que puede llover en cualquier momento -acomodándose el sombrero —Esta vez te dijo "hola", me sorprende que solo le respondieras lo mismo que todos los días.

—Hermana…yo… -musito al darse cuenta de que todo había pasado demasiado rápido. — ¿Hacia dónde vas? —curiosamente pregunto cambiando el tema.

— Hoy se cumplen 20 años de la muerte de mi padre, así que se leerá el testamento esta mañana— dándole un beso en la mejilla se retiró -regresare como a las 3 -menciono sin voltear a verla.

Ambas eran hermanas de la misma madre, pero el padre de Matsumoto había muerto cuando ella tenía 2 años, su progenitor era alcalde la ciudad y un esposo maravilloso según contaba su madre, pero al morir , su madre se enamoró después de 3 años de un conde irlandés el cual no la trato muy bien al saber que ella quedo embaraza de Orihime de ahí el porqué lo pelirrojo de su cabello, él se ocupó de que su familia y la sociedad jamás se enterara de ese secreto, orillando a la madre de Orihime a callar, sin embargo ella no supo quién era su padre debido a que su madre se lo oculto ya que era mejor no buscarlo o se meterían en muchos problemas porque mancharían su nombre al decir la verdad, este fue un secreto que su madre guardo por 19 años y antes de morir hace 1 año a causa de tuberculosis decidió hacerla sabedora de todo, Orihime no le guardo ningún tipo de emoción, ahora conocía por que llevaba el apellido de su madre , no decidió hacer nada al respecto y prefirió continuar con su vida como maestra de primaria.

—Buenos días —dijo al llegar a la escuela en donde la pequeña Yachiru salió a abrazarla.

—Maestra – dijo hundiendo su rostro sobre vestido.

—Yachiru, no tan fuerte —respondió al recibir a la pequeña.

—La extrañe—mirándola tiernamente.

—Yo también – poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de la chiquilla, ambas caminaron al salón.

†

Ichigo llego a la estación de policía, temprano como siempre, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraría con una pequeña sorpresa de parte su jefe.

—Buenos días. Ichigo, creo que debes de hablar con el jefe – le informo Momo, quien hacía de secretaria.

—¿Kenpachi tiene algo que decirme hoy? Sabes Momo, me gustaría ser recibido con un ¡Hola Ichigo, ¿Cómo estás?!

—Pues esas son las noticias para ti -tomando unos documentos para ordenarlos.

Ichigo subió al segundo nivel, al fondo se podía escuchar a Kenpachi gritando en el teléfono, toco la puerta e ingreso para luego tomar asiento frente a su jefe.

—Está bien si la reina no cree en nosotros, estoy de acuerdo en su decisión— últimas palabras antes de colgar— ¿Ichigo?

—Jefe, me contaron que me tiene una sorpresa, pero mi cumpleaños es en 3 meses -mirando todas las medallas de la pared.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso? -exhalando el humo de su cigarro.

—Aborte -lo miro de pronto.

—Somos la policía de Scotland Yard y no podemos capturar a este loco que anda matando prostitutas -golpeando su escritorio.

—Bueno hacemos todo lo posible, Renji y yo patrullamos esos lugares.

—¿Renji? -levantándose caminado a la ventana- ¿Y dime el cogiéndoselas y tu patrullando?

—Jefe… -no pudo decir nada más para defender a Renji.

—No me importa lo que hagan, siempre y cuando trabajen -dándose vuelta mirándolo fijamente. - El punto es que la reina enviara a un oficial de su entera confianza para vigilar lo que hacemos.

— ¿Eso significa?

—Significa que vas a ser padre -aplaudiendo.

—¿Cómo así? – dijo sorprendido.

—Él se quedará contigo y trabajaran en conjunto para resolver los asesinatos, ¿Entendido? —hundiendo el cigarro en el cenicero del escritorio.

—¿Tengo alguna opción?,¿Lo puedo dar en adopción?

—Su nombre es Uryu y llegara aquí a las 13 horas, por cierto, te lo llevas a tu casa -abriendo la puerta a manera de invitarlo a salir del lugar.

—¡Jefe..! -levantándose al ver esa acción- ¡Esto será una pesadilla…! – externo mientras salía.

—Los hijos se quedan con los padres Ichigo -cerrando la puerta.

Bajo molesto por esa asignación, suficiente era soportar las inmadureces de Renji, ahora tendría que lidiar con alguien que se cree superior a él.

— ¿y bien? —pregunto Momo.

—Me acaban de obligar a tener un hijo -sentándose en las sillas del recibidor.

—¡Que! – sorprendida. — ¿Estabas saliendo con alguien?

—Me refiero a que su majestad la reina nos manda a alguien para supervisar y ¿Quién crees que lo tendrá? -pasando sus manos en el rostro.

Justo en ese momento Renji iba entrando a la estación, normal y relajado como siempre, este paro en seco el ver a Ichigo levantarse tan rápido.

—Idiota – señalándolo— Si no fueses tan … tan…

—Tan … Tan… ¿Qué? -confundido.

—Tan … Idiota, no tendría que estar pasando por esto.

—¿Ahora de que hablas?

—Ichigo será padre y madre a la vez y es tu culpa —argumento Momo

—¿Mi culpa?, jamás he estado tan ebrio como para meterme contigo idiota -justifico.

—Por cierto, par de estúpidos es el hijo de ambos —informo Kenpachi acercándose a la salida— Momo si alguien viene, estaré con el alcalde.

—Si señor -asintió.

—¿De que habla? -sin saber aun lo que ocurría.

—Karma -dijo de manera satisfactoria.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ichigo le informo a Renji las órdenes del jefe a este tampoco le pareció la asignación, pero no podían hacer nada más que acatar las órdenes y más aun viniendo de la Reina, ese día hicieron un papeleo referente a la investigación de las prostitutas muertas, le tomo casi 5 horas armar el mapa y el tipo de victima en cada uno de los diferentes casos.

—¿Ichigo? —tocando lo puerta de la oficina— Ya llego la persona que esperas.

—Hazla pasar— ordeno.

Entro el oficial de la reina Uryu el cual tenía una apariencia muy elegante, portaba gafas y poseía casi su misma estatura.

—Soy el investigador Uryu Ishida, enviado de la Reina y estaré a cargo de la investigación -dando la mano para saludar a Ichigo quien hizo caso omiso a esa acción.

-Buenas tardes , soy Renji – tomando el saludo rápidamente al ver la acción de Ichigo.

—Bueno, antes que nada, aquí trabajamos en equipo y no se me informo que tu serias mi jefe en ningún momento – el ambiente de comenzaba a poner tenso.

—Saben, creo que primero hay que informarle al investigador, exactamente cuál es la información recabada —intervino Renji— Cálmate, desde cuando eres de los que andan marcando territorio —le dijo a Ichigo en voz baja.

Se sentaron, le mostraron toda la información a Uryu, este puso atención a los detalles y en ciertos momentos realizaba alguna que otra pregunta, utilizaron aproximadamente 2:30 en debatir y argumentar posibles criminales, unos concordaban con el perfil, pero siempre existía una variable que les daba una cuartada.

—Bueno —dijo exhausto de tanta indagación, acomodando sus lentes— esta noche visitaremos algunos burdeles.

— ¿En serio? —una especie de sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Renji.

—Si, nos vemos a las 6 en la jefatura— informo.

—Te estas creyendo nuestro jefe ¿no es así? -cuestiono de manera clara.

—No soy el subordinado de nadie en este lugar -miro con frialdad.

Nuevamente un roce de poder surgía entre ambos, trabajar con esta persona le resultaría muy estresante a Ichigo.

—Bueno creo que lo mejor será que te instales —menciono Renji— Por cierto, te quedas con Ichigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Ichigo, ya eran las 3 de la tarde, la caminata de ambos fue seria sin palabras o sin si quiera el más mínimo intento de entablar cualquier tipo de amistad. Al mismo tiempo que ellos iban llegando a la casa, Ichigo pudo percatarse que Orihime volvía de dar clases, en una de las escuelas más costosas de Londres, aumentaba su belleza a cada paso, venia leyendo un libro de Charles Dickens parecía ser Oliver Twist. Al venir así no se percató que un carro había perdido el control calles más a arriba.

—¡Orihime! –grito Ichigo.

Ella solo sintió que él se abalanzo evitando que el carro la golpeara, por unos instantes logro salvarla, lo miro y pudo percatarse del bello color de ojos que tenía Ichigo, si bien estaban en el suelo, ella no fue dañada y eso era lo que importaba.

—Ichigo… – pronuncio aun en shock.

—¿Estas bien? … -preocupado.

—Creo que si, bueno yo me siento bien -sus mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar.

—¡Orihime! … ¡Por Dios! —Rukia estaba exaltada corriendo hacia ella.

Ichigo se levantó junto con Orihime , Rukia la abrazo pensando en que algo malo le pudo haber pasado.

—Orihime vamos a la casa, mira estas toda sucia, hay que revisarte —tomándola de la mano hacia su hogar.

—Ichigo, gracias —sonriéndole suavemente mientras ingresaba a su casa, siendo guiada por su amiga.

El la observo ir a su residencia, no parecía tener ningún tipo de daño ya que aparentaba caminar muy normal . Ichigo luego se acercó a Uryu y miraron el carro, el cual no tenía chofer, era normal que los carros presentaran fallas , pero las circunstancias de este accidenten eran diferentes.


	2. Chapter 2

**daianapotter :** Si el accidente es algo que tiene relación con el argumento que no conoció a su padre y con el asesino bueno… él y ella tendrán una relación en el que la querrá matar algo así como .. **Si no eres mía no eres de nadie** (seré honesta estoy examinando bien quien tendrá el papel del criminal).

 **FuckMeThen:** Gracias por tu comentario, intentare lo mejor posible actualizar seguido.

 **R0MANA:** Gracias por tu comentario y por compartir tu historia con nosotros, mi abuela también que contaba cosas similares, tomare en cuenta tu punto de vista respecto a la redacción, gracias por tu observación.

 **Hasta la Eternidad**

†

Capítulo II

"Conozco tu voz, conozco tus ojos

Me persigues a través de mis sueños por la noche"

Ichigo y Uryu observaron atentamente el coche buscando pistas, pero este no tenía la matrícula de Londres , era uno de los últimos modelos que habían salido ese año, desde que comenzó la producción de esos carros ya habían sido informados muchos accidentes, sin embargo, en todos esos estaba el conductor involucrado o quien quiera que fuese el propietario , no cualquiera tenía esos lujos y no cualquiera dejaría tal cosa sin vigilancia a las afueras de su hogar.

—No parece ser un accidente muy común lo que acaba de suceder —mirando el humo salir de lo que se logró salvar, aunque no era mucho.

—Creo que ya sabemos por que te envió la reina – dijo sarcásticamente.

—A mí no se me permite solo creer —ajustando sus lentes.— Este carro aún tiene las llantas nuevas y el cable del motor está roto.

—¿Quién intentaría matar a una maestra de escuela de primaria? —observo con seriedad, tomando uno de los mencionados cables del suelo.

—Es muy hermosa, ¿Quizás un amante? —sugirió, esperando ver una reacción de enojo por parte de Ichigo, sabiendo que quizás confirmaría el porqué de su tan heroica escena.

—¡Ella no tiene novio ni pretendiente! —escupió molesto al notar que pretendía poner en entre dicho la vida de la mujer que él había observado desde pequeño.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —cuestiono sereno y algo divertido al confirmar su teoría.

—Deja de decir o insinuar que conoces la vida de esa mujer —tiro una mirada un tanto ennegrecida.

—Tu eres el que vive aquí, supongo que el que sabe más de su vida sin duda alguna eres tú —informo pensando que era mejor no continuar con un tema que tenía ganador.

—Al fin dices al coherente —no convencido con esas palabras.

—No te trato como un niño Ichigo, eso no hace falta tu solo te comportas como uno — lo observo, intentando hacerlo cambiar de postura.

—¿Que pretendes? —chasqueando los dientes mientras caminaba a la entrada de su hogar.

—Mi juicio al no conocerla es imparcial —haciendo una breve pausa,— en cambio el tuyo se nubla por las emociones —observándolo caminar.

—Creo que será mejor que entremos antes que mis emociones sean más espesas que bruma que se aproxima—dijo entrando a su hogar dejando la puerta abierta para su no tan agradable invitado.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa, si bien Ichigo no vivía en la pobreza como muchos de las demás, no carecía de nada, era una residencia de dos pisos, en el parte de abajo estaba la cocina, un comedor, un baño, una oficina y un pequeño estudio de pintura el cual era el que su madre utilizaba, era la única parte de la casa que no había sido modificada. En el segundo piso había 4 habitaciones, tres de esas con baño, había una pequeña biblioteca y un pequeño espacio ocupado por un diván el cual permitía ver las flores del balcón de la casa de enfrente, era un secreto que Ichigo se sentaba ahí, ponía una cortina blanca semi transparente en la ventana, apagaba las luces y observaba a Orihime leer por las noches contemplando su pequeño jardín.

†

—¡Duele! ¡Ya… para! —pedía Orihime el trato de Rukia.

—Hace un momento le dijiste a Ichigo que estabas bien y ahora sales con esto —aplicando alcohol sobre las pequeñas heridas de la pierna.

—Era para que no se preocupara —respondió, ahogando un pequeño grito al sentir el ardor.

—¡Mira ese golpe en tu pierna! , si es verdad que sanara pero se ve horrible —alejándose para observar mejor.

—Como si tuviera a alguien para verme las piernas —viendo el golpe deslizando el vestido por su cuerpo frente al espejo, notando lo horrible de su apariencia.

—Y dime lo morado de tu pierna… ¿eso fue por el golpe en el piso? o fue cuando su… —tosiendo.— Te toco.

—¡Rukia casi muero! —logrando hacerla olvidar el dolor.

—No respondiste la pregunta —reprocho.

Ambas voltearon al ver que Matsumoto entraba a su dormitorio, estaba muy enojada ya que azoto la puerta.

—¿Matsumoto que tienes? —pregunto Rukia caminando a su cuarto.

—Tu hermano y su amigo el jefe de policía son unos idiotas —abriendo la puerta dejándola entrar.

—¿Explícame? —pregunto arreglando la bata amarilla que portaba para sentarse sobre una pequeña silla.

—Hemos estado viviendo con el 10% de la herencia este último año —soltando su cabello, — se supone que yo podía acceder cuando tuviese 25 años al 100% , —deslizando el cierre de su vestido color gris, para que este cayera al suelo,— ¿pero adivina que? —quedando solo en corsé y sus ligueros.

—Hermana… —dijo asomándose al cuarto con una bata negra para que no viese el golpe.

—¿Orihime adivina?... me tengo que casar —tomando una botella de wiski bruscamente de la pequeña mesita de noche.

—¿De que hablas? —sorprendida, sentándose en la cama.

—No puedo tocar el otro 90% porque no tengo marido —quitando el tapón rápidamente.

—Suena algo absurdo —añadió de la manera más lógica.

—Bueno —respirando, dando el primer trago— recuerdan la vez que golpee a la esposa de mi ex por gritarme que era su amante —haciendo una mueca de satisfacción al recordarlo.

—Si —respondieron ambas.

—Recuerdan que fui a la cárcel.

—Si.

—Terminamos en la corte.

—Si.

—El testamento decía que si yo antes de cumplir los 25 años había hecho algo que pusiera en entre dicho mi imagen ante la sociedad y las malditas leyes que la regían…—reflexionando un segundo por lo que diría— ¡Yo Rangiku Matsumoto debía de restituirme con alguien de la familia de los nobles Kuchiki!.

—¡Te vas a casar con Byakuya! —comenzó a reír casi cayendo al suelo de la impresión.

—¡Gracias cuñada! —bebiendo, — ¿sabes? , tu apoyo es muy acogedor.

—Byakuya es un aristócrata apático, jamás en la vida lo he visto reír, no sé ni cómo son sus dientes, es más a veces me pregunto si tiene —informo algo que no era desconocido por nadie en todo Londres.

—¿Qué harás? —pregunto la pelirroja ante tal situación.

—Hemos usado el 5% de la herencia este año Orihime, nos queda el otro 5%, no puedo tocar ese dinero e invertirlo y hacerlo crecer si no me caso —acostándose a un lado de su hermana.

—¿Qué dijo mi hermano cuando escucho al abogado decir eso? —levantándose para ubicarse frente a ella.

—Hace un momento mencionaste lo apático que es, ¿crees que reacciono ante eso? —dando un trago. — Y el idiota de Kenpachi solo se puso a reír como loco —añadió.

—Jamás pensé que tu padre te privara de eso… —señalo Rukia con un rostro de incomprensión.

—Según mi madre, él era muy apegado a las normas, era un buen hombre, pero al ser el acalde tenía que cumplir las leyes —expreso un tanto inconforme.

—Bueno con tomar no arreglas nada —respondió solo para ver que Matsumoto bebía más.

—¡No te creo…! —comento sarcásticamente.

—¡Hermana, Rukia tiene razón!, tú te pones a hacer cosas raras cuando tomas —aseguro Orihime sabiendo que su hermana no era una mujer que soportara grandes cantidades de alcohol.

—Por cierto, ¿Que hace ese coche casi desecho en la casa del al lado? —formulo para cambiar el tema al recordar que por su enojo paso por alto algo tan evidente.

—Bueno —abriendo los ojos de forma sorpresiva— Lo conducía una persona ebria … ¿No es así Rukia? —respondió rápidamente para observar a la morena seguirle el juego.

—Si como Orihime dice, el tipo cayo en el suelo con su … —afinando la garganta— ¡Gran botella! —recalcando fuerte esa frase.— Me sorprende que no traspasara el muro —mirando pícaramente a Orihime, notando como esta se sonrojaba al saber que esta comprendía el contexto de su explicación.

—¡Malditos ebrios! —pronuncio Matsumo tomando otro trago con ironía.

—Quizás todos nosotros somos como el alcohol —señalo ante el comentario de Matsumoto.

—¿Desde cuándo acá comienzas con tus aires de filosofía Rukia? —comenzando a desvariar un poco.

—Ve lo de esta forma , por ejemplo : Orihime es un vino blanco es una persona de carácter calmado, reflexivo y muy observadora. Tiene gran facilidad para empatizar con los demás —manifestó claramente viéndola a los ojos.

—Bueno si Orihime es una persona muy dulce … ¿Y yo que soy? —curioseo por saber que se inventaría su amiga.

—Tu eres la champagne , espontánea y dinámica. muy sociables y activa, tu destilas glamur y encanto, terminas por fascinar a todo el mundo —contesto mientras se levantaba.

—¡Salud por eso! —alzando la casi vacía botella mientras Orihime intuía que después le tocaría ponerle la ropa de dormir.

—Hermana dame la botella y recuéstate —pidió con calma.

—Yo soy como el agua, soy la pureza en vida propia —alzando los brazos para recibir la luz del sol.

—¡Por favor! Tú tienes más secretos que la biblioteca del Vaticano —menciono la rubia cuando Orihime hacia lo posible por ponerle su bata.

—Dame la botella, por favor —dijo Orihime con calma nuevamente.

—¡No quiero! – pronuncio de la manera más irritante posible.

— ¡Rangiku Matsumoto dame esa botella en este instante! —expreso furiosa la pelirroja al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba.

—Tu no eres nada dulce… ahora que lo pienso mejor—balbuceo cuando Orihime le quito la botella de Wiski.

Orihime si bien era el ser más paciente del mundo, era una mujer que podía imponerse ante cualquiera que hiciera algo que atentara contra sus principios y si bien no acostumbraba alzar la voz , su hermana nunca fue alguien con la que se contuviera para dar su opinión.

†

Ichigo dejo a Uryu en uno de los cuartos, camino hacia donde estaba el pequeño diván, bajo la cortina que le permitía ver hacia el lado donde estaban todas sus alegrías, cada vez que la contemplaba leer sus libros parecía un hermoso espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba y como si la llamara con la mente , ella apareció , la vio acercarse a sus rosas, jazmines y tulipanes, tomo un pequeño balde y las comenzó a regarlas, ella roció agua que hacía destellar todo su alrededor gracias a la pequeña brisa que lograba hacer danzar su bella melena al compás de una melodiosa canción de piano. Ichigo admiro como Orihime se recogía las mangas de su bata para tomar una exquisita rosa con sus delicadas manos, si bien no la arranco ya que hizo esa acción para oler su aroma. Impulsivamente Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar como seria poderla tener en sus brazos para saber si ella desprendería una fragancia más deliciosa que cualquier otra rosa o miles de ellas, ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? … se reprochó, no era muy común que los jóvenes decidieran con quien casarse en esa época, eso lo decidían los padres ,pero él no sería sometido por nadie, era un hecho que su padre jamás le impondría tal cosa y estaba consiente que ella tampoco tenía a quien darle cuentas de sus decisiones, en ese instante sabía que la cortina era la única que los dividía de cruzar sus miradas, era un espacio donde él la podía admirar y desear todo lo que quisiera, pero ella jamás sabría quién era su hermoso amante que cada noche esperaba a que ella apagara la luz e ir a la cama para poder soñarla de la forma que más le placiera.

—Kurosaki —interrumpiéndolo entre sus deseos y pensamientos llamo su atención.

—Ichigo solo lo vio de reojo al percibir su presencia.— ¿Sí?

—Son casi las 5 – informo apáticamente volviendo a romper el tenso silencio.

—El trabajo es el trabajo —expreso levantándose para pasar frente a Uryu dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Ambos bajaron en el silencio absoluto, sin dirigirse una sola palabra en los 15 escalones que los llevaron al pasillo central y así poder finalmente salir. Ichigo al estar en la acera observo la casa de dos pisos, puerta negra y ventanas rojas que toda su vida siempre había estado frente a él desde que podía recordar.

—Espera un momento —dirigió esas palabra a Uryu y camino directo a la casa de su amada, en cierto modo tendría la excusa perfecta y era saber cómo se encontraba después del accidente, tantos años y al fin tendría el motivo adecuado para tocar esa puerta, una vez frente a esta medito un poco ¿era correcto hacerlo?, ya había dicho su nombre en sueños llegaba el momento de poderlo decir en vivo y en directo ¿quizás sea una mala idea?, poco duro esa pregunta resonando en su conciencia cuando su mano ya habían dado el primer golpe contra esa dura caoba, escucho a alguien acercarse para abrirle y a cada paso que sonaba, su corazón se agitaba un poco más cual locomotora a vapor , si alguien le tomase la presión arterial en ese momento seria para decirle que poco falta para recibir un paro cardiaco.

—Hola… —dijo la pequeña morena quien le sonrió intuyendo a que se debía la visita.—¡Orihime puedes venir! —grito Rukia— ¿Supongo que no es a mí a quien has venido a buscar? —notando que este se quedó sin palabras ¿tan evidente eran sus razones? , la respuesta eso era muy obvia , ya que no existía otra persona en ese hogar por la que Ichigo estaría frente a él.

Orihime salió de uno de los cuartos , Ichigo intuyo que este era la cocina ya que ella portaba un delantal celeste atado a su cintura, esta al verle contuvo su respiración, de todas las personas en todo Londres jamás espero que fuese el quien tocaría a la puerta, camino hacia el lentamente al mismo tiempo que ponía el delantal sobre una las pequeñas mesitas del pasillo, Rukia se movió de la puerta para dejarla pasar e ir a la cocina ya que sabía que algo estaba sobre la estufa , la pelirroja quedo frente al alto y guapo policía, al fin podía admirar desde un mejor punto de vista ese uniforme siempre perfecto el cual muchas veces se imaginó quitarlo y despertar ciertas emociones de su ser las cuales quizás no sería capaz de explicar jamás.

Buenas noches … —le dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa, en un ambiente que solo era percibido por ambos, la vio de manera que ella tuvo que bajar un poco su miraba, logro en solo un segundo invadirla como solo él era capaz.— ¿Estas mejor? —rompió la atmosfera nuevamente en una forma tal que ella intuía en cierto modo todo lo que su interés conllevaba.

Si, estoy bien —lo vio directo, ¿era muy sumisa en esta área? ¿debía de aprovechar más la situación?, si ella quería decir más, como un ¿Por qué diablos no me invitas salir?, la respuesta sería un "Si", sin tartamudeo sin vacilaciones. —Ichigo, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mi —continuo. — Jamás pensé que me salvarías.

Yo siempre te salvare — ¿lo pensó o lo dijo?, ya era muy tarde, lo articulo sin meditarlo un poco, no estaba ebrio ni enojado para decir la verdad tan fácilmente , pero esa tención y ambivalencia de emociones lo hicieron hablar desde el fondo de ser.


	3. Chapter 3

**LexieMolina95:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alaga eso 😊.

 **Abigail VP:** Intentare actualizar lo más seguido posible, solo que espero no tener falta de inspiración.

 **Daiana Potter:** Si habrá lemon, pero tranqui (Orihime si le quitara el uniforme)

 **Kurosaki Orihime:** si lo se honestamente cuando escribo no llevo un guion especifico, no te miento me gustaría ser como esas fickers que son muy meticulosas en todo, es válido tu punto de vista, gracias por tu comentario.

 **Alberto** : Justo iba leyendo tu comentario, cuando me dije "Hora de escribir", es la primera vez que recibo el comentario de un chico y lo que pensé fue "Esto sienten los de Ing. eléctrica cuando hay una chica en la carrera"

 **Hasta la Eternidad**

†

Cap III

" _Oh mi amor nos reuniremos de nuevo_

 _Siempre lo hacemos al final"_

—la pelirroja abrió sus hermosos ojos grisáceos al escucharlo, saber que él no le era del todo indiferente, aunque fuese por una causa lógica y humana la dejo perpleja— Ichigo… —pronuncio suavemente.

—Perdón no quise causar este tipo de ambiente entre nosotros —intento corregir su postura, ya que la joven parecía sorprendida y ninguno de los dos leía la mente del otro y más siendo el un poco torpe en ese campo no sabía cómo interpretar su accionar, ¿lo hacía por respeto? ¿por empatía? ¿nerviosismo? Muchas posibles respuestas aparecieron en su imaginación.

—Me alegra saber que alguien me cuida —deseaba continuar la frase añadiendo que él era la causa de su felicidad— ¿Sabes?... —continuo—. Me daba un poco de miedo que salieras lastimado —mirando el suelo ya que, si cruzaba su vista con la de él, comenzaría a decir cosas sin sentido—. Gracias por hacer eso —apuñando el vestido con sus delicadas manos, reprimiendo un poco sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El escenario comenzaba a tener un clímax de emociones en el que Ichigo solo observaba a la bella mujer dar una pequeña explicación, de cuán importante era que la hubiera rescatado, era un momento hermoso para el conocer su manera de expresarse, así él podía grabar cada movimiento en su mente, observo como unos mechones de fuego caían sobre su clavícula y como sus labios se habían vuelto rosados por el frio que rondaba la escena, lastimosamente este ambiente duraría muy poco ante la aparición de Matsumoto.

—Orihime… yo… —expreso interrumpiéndola al ver a su hermana en ropa interior pasearse por el pasillo de la casa, cambiando al instante su lugar de visión.

—No, quizás se lo que estás pensando —intuyo la joven de alguna manera feliz, hasta que lo vio de repente y noto que este miraba el cielo —¿Ichigo? —expreso creyendo que el pelirrojo quizás no buscaba lo que ella si.

—Orihime yo no quisiera que dejaras de expresar tus ideas —sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color rosa —Es solo que en este momento…. —intento proseguir.

—Si, tal vez tengas razón —un poco triste, cortando la frase del joven— Tu debes de estar muy ocupado —percibiendo que quizás el guapo policía no estaba el mismo plano que ella.

—Orihime con todo respeto…. —trago saliva sin voltearla a ver ya que si lo hacía en su campo de enfoque estaría el corsé de su hermana.

—No, no tienes porque disculparte —cruzando sus brazos, ¿quizás la situación la había tornado tensa? cruzo por su mente.

—¡Matsumo, ponte ropa! —grito Rukia saliendo al pasillo con una pequeña olla — ¡Ho... por Dios! —dijo sorprendida al ver que en la puerta aún seguían hablando los dos pelirrojos— Bueno, parece que no está bien cocido, mejor lo regreso —dándose vuelta rápidamente abandonando el lugar.

Orihime observo cogida en brazos a su de ambulante hermana la cual buscaba otra botella de alcohol en una las repisas, muchas ideas pasaron por mente, pero no era adecuado tener una discusión frente a Ichigo.

—Eso era lo que te intentaba decirte —continuando con su mirada en las estrellas añadió Ichigo.

—¿Niño Kurosaki eres tú? —se repuso tambaleando en un evidente de estado de ebriedad haciendo oscilar su cuerpo prominente.

—Ichigo, ¿nos disculpas? —cómo pudo expreso la pelirroja de la manera más amable para cerrar la puerta frente al joven.

—Si, claro —finalizo al mismo tiempo que la puerta toco la cerradura, no sabía que más podía añadir ante tan inesperada situación, si bien no sabía en que terminaría la conversación jamás cruzo por su mente ese acontecimiento.

†

—Deberías de tener una mejor estrategia —informo el enviado de la reina en un todo burlón.

—Deberías de meterte donde te llaman —respondió sin reparos.

—¿No es eso lo que hago? —declaro—. Camina, Renji debe estar exasperado sin nada que hacer.

—¿Cuál es tu estrategia? —caminando hacia el—. ¿Eres consejero matrimonial? —rio.

—Mi estrategia no es ayudarte a ti como bien lo has visto —concreto de manera seria.

Ichigo decidió dejar la conversación y comenzar a marchar hasta la jefatura de policía junto con Uryu el cual iba dos pasos atrás de él, había comenzado a caer una poco de lluvia y las calles estaban muy resbaladizas, pasaron rápidamente entre la ciudad para finalmente llegar a su destino, encontraron a Momo organizando unos documentos antes de marcharse.

—Buenas noches —dijo al verlos ingresar.

—Buenas noches —respondieron ambos.

—¿Dónde está Renji? —pregunto Ichigo.

—Se estaba quejando sobre que no tenía nada que hacer y lo envié a dejar la correspondencia a la oficina del jefe —doblando unos sobres, informo—. La reina dará una fiesta en la cual estará su hijo, supongo o creo que busca encontrarle novia.

— ¿Y por eso invito a Kenpachi? ¿Lo piensa casar con él? —soltó a reír.

—El jefe tiene una hija —alego.

—Si, pero esa diablilla del demonio hija de lucifer tiene 10 años y me hala el cabello cada vez que me vez —comento sus penas el pelirrojo.

—Si, pero la reina no lo sabe, además los padres de Kenpachi tuvieron cargos en la corte y por eso es invitado a participar en esos eventos, aunque es muy obvio que no ira —detallo Momo.

—La reina ha invitado a muchos de sus allegados y familias nobles del país, algunos condes de Irlanda también participaran —revelo Uryu mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Debe de ser muy hermoso pasar en el palacio? —indago Momo.

—De hecho…

—Al fin están aquí —interrumpiendo a Uryu apareciendo —. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Visitaremos a un informante —expuso.

—¿No estarás hablando de ir al barrio viejo? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Si, de eso estoy hablando —concreto arreglando sus guantes.

—Son unos gánsteres, no negocian nada que nos pueda ayudar —impuso su opinión.

—Es una buena fuente —poniéndose de pie. —Tal vez lleguemos más lejos de lo que ustedes han llegado hasta ahora.

—Creo que ambos tienen puntos a su favor —manifestó Renji—. Sin embargo, no podemos descartar ninguna de las dos opciones.

—Está bien iremos con tu informante, ya estas advertido y ante eso no puedo hacer nada —anuncio Ichigo abriendo la puerta de la jefatura.

†

—¿Qué pretendías? —dijo furiosa sirviéndole un poco de guisado a la rubia, aunque estuviese enojada con ella jamás la dejaría sin comer.

—Ori… mira —intento responder, enrollando las mangas de su bata.

—¡Nada de Ori… mira! —exclamo, poniendo agua en su vaso.

—¡Por favor, no grites!, —poniendo su mano en la frente—. Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga así?, pensaba que era por otra cosa que él se había puesto tan indiferente y ahora me doy cuenta …—termino de servirle su plato para tomar asiento—. Me doy cuenta de que solo no quería verte a ti.

—Bueno al menos no resultó ser un mujeriego, otro hubiera sido y no le quitaba la vista a tu hermana —comunico la morena, sirviéndose un poco más de comida.

—No es a lo que quiero llegar —tomo unos croutones—. El punto es que él me estaba diciendo algo que realmente me importaba —esparció unos cuantos sobre su comida.

—Orihime mira, lo siento —poniendo su mano sobre el de su hermana—. En serio, lo siento, no estaba muy bien, no me percate, pero además jamás en la vida hemos tenido la puerta abierta al público en esta casa, no es como que si la reina nos viniera a pedir en matrimonio para su hijo a cada rato.

—No intentes justificarte —opino la más pequeña de la casa—. Acepta que si no hubiese sido por ti quizás Ichigo la hubiera invitado a salir o al a ir al baile de máscaras.

—¿Saben?, nos estamos quedando en la calle —tomado un tenedor, enterrándolo en su porción de comida—. ¡Hay cosas más importantes para prestar atención!

—Querrás decir que se están quedando en la calle —corrigió Rukia.

—Acepte ayudarte hasta que cumplieras los 24 y tomaras lo que tu madre te dejo Rukia y para eso aún faltan 4 años —informo la mayor.

—Había olvidado eso —partiendo un poco la carne—. Creo que mejor ya no opino.

—Tu aun puedes volver con tu padre Rukia— notifico la Orihime a la morena—. No entiendo por que no vas con ellos.

—Jamás volveré a una familia en la cual se me quería imponer un estilo de vida— masticando su comida—. ¡Yo soy libre!, por cierto, la carne te quedo deliciosa —consumiendo más.

—Eres hija de una duquesa y un vizconde, no sé cuál es tu dolor —tomando un poco de agua pronuncio la pelirroja— Tienes un padre muy importante y eres parte de una de las familias con más historia en todo Londres, tu hermano es también un ...

—¿Apático?, ¿Engreído?, ¿Soberbio? … ¿Continuo? —dijo Matsumo interrumpiéndola.

—Cualquiera diría que te está empezando a gustar —sonrió con sarcasmo la morena.

—Ya veré como me las arreglo, pero con él no me voy a casar— tomo otro sorbo de agua.

—Hermana no te entiendo, bueno si comprendo tu punto de vista, pero él no es nada feo —dijo Orihime— En realidad es uno de los nobles más guapos de todos Londres, no estoy diciendo que te cases no me mal intérpretes, pero te pudo haber tocado con alguien nada agraciado.

—¿Estoy intuyendo algún interés por parte tuyo hacia mi hermano mayor? —sonrió Rukia pícaramente hacia Orihime.

—¡No! —expreso de manera contundente— ¡No!, deja de darle doble sentido a todo.

—Cálmate, solo decía —tomando unos croutones—, sé que jamás descansaras hasta que le des a tu policía una orden de cateo debajo de tu vestido —rio, para verla sonrojarse— será una revisión muy a profundidad.

—¡Rukia!, deja de decir esas cosas, es más deja de leer tantas novelas eróticas —le sugirió.

—Quizás el día que te desfloren conocerás los importante y excitante que será para el que tomes un poco la iniciativa —llevándose una lenteja a la boca.

—¿Ustedes creen que debería de ser yo la que comenzara? —agachando la mirada un poco intimidada.

—No estoy diciendo que dejes de ser como eres, pero quizás puedes llegar a encontrarlo divertido —dijo la rubia—. Además, el también disfrutaría un poco de rebeldía.

†

—Este lugar no es al que esperaba que viniéramos, digo veo muchos nombres de mujeres, pero dudo mucho que alguna me haga caso —expreso un poco atónito.

—Bueno al menos así te podrás enfocar en tu trabajo —dijo Ichigo abriendo una puerta de metal.

—Ya decía yo que nos estábamos desviando mucho —menciono Renji un poco inconforme.

—El cementerio de Tower Hamlets es donde veremos a nuestro informante, exactamente en la tumba de Henry Norris —indico Uryu.

—¿El ingeniero civil de faros? —curioseo Renji.

—El mismo —acomodo sus lentes.

—No es por nada, pero me han contado que en este lugar pasan cosas raras —poniéndose atrás de Ichigo al escuchar un ruido.

—¡Compórtate! ¡tal parece que quieres que pasen cosas raras entre los dos!, a veces me pregunto ¿cómo calificaste para oficial? — dijo empujándolo un poco.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar a la tumba del tipo? —pregunto Ichigo impacientemente a Uryu.

—Unos 30 metros más, justo atrás de aquellos arboles –le indico con su mano mientras caminaban.

Transitaban casi en la oscuridad, si bien eran policías ante la sociedad, no sería bueno que los vieran con misterio en un lugar tan desolado, el viento hacia que las hojas susurraran en su caminar, las ramas de los arboles crujían de manera horrible, algunas puertas de los mausoleos se golpeaban fuertemente una contra otras.

—¿Escucharon eso? —recalco con sus palabras el evidente sonido de algo apaleando la tierra—. Es el asesino ¿Qué hacemos?

—Somos la policía imbécil, tienes un arma ¿No?, recibiste el entrenamiento ¿No? —respondió Ichigo a la infantil situación.

—Dudo mucho que sea el quien esté aquí —deteniéndose frente a la tumba del encuentro.

—¡Buenas noches! —sonó una voz proveniente de ningún lugar aparentemente.

—Déjate de juegos y sal por favor —indico Uryu de un formo molesta.

—Solo quería darle un poco de suspenso a mi entrama —dijo un hombre rubio saliendo del mausoleo que se encontraba frente a la tumba del ingeniero civil— Mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara— informo quitándose su sombrero para hacer una reverencia, el hombre vestía un chaleco verde, pantalones negros y una camisa recogida.

—¿Urahara? —dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo—. Tu eres el dueño de un burdel si no mal recuerdo, ¿No serias más bien tú el asesino? —pregunto lógicamente.

—De que te preocupas si no eres mujer además ¿Matar a lo que me da de comer?, ¿te parezco alguien que atenta contra sus intereses? —respondió, apoyándose en una pala.

—El señor Urahara es un hombre de negocios —informo Uryu

—Una forma para decir ladrón según intuyo en su vocabulario oficial —dijo el rubio.

—¿Y qué es lo que acabo de decir? —sonrió ante la ironía.

—Necesito que cada uno tome una pala y me acompañe—empezó a caminar—. Háganlo rápido porque la dama de blanco ronda estos lugares —notando divertido que Renji tomo la pala ante tal aseveración.

Los 4 hombres recorrieron en un pequeño camino el cual no estaba marcado en el mapa del cementerio.

—¿Hacia onde vamos? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Confían en mí —dijo Urahara—. Tal vez los vista de mujeres y luego los mate.

—Tu sarcasmo no nos alienta —respondió rápidamente.

—Bueno hay que comenzar a cavar, este día la enterraron —dijo sonriendo, deteniéndose frente a una tumba mal elaborada.

En ese momento ellos rápidamente usaron las palas y removieron la tierra que aún estaba un poco floja y húmeda, no tardaron en llegar al ataúd el cual había sido ubicado a unos tres metros, Ichigo y Renji empujaron la caja de los costados, mientras que Uryu y Urahara sostenían cerca de las esquinas, finalmente pusieron el ataúd en el suelo.

—Nos haces el honor —dijo Urahara dándole una barra de hierro a Ichigo.

—Está bien —tomándola, para clavarla fuerte y abrir sin mucho esfuerzo la caja.

—Es una de las prostitutas del barrio bajo —informo Renji, tapando su nariz antes el olor.

La mujer de la caja era piel blanca, facciones muy comunes y portaba un vestido negro como era común al dar sepultura en esa época.

—Observen claramente como su interior ha sido extraído —indico Urahara agachándose para abrir el vestido de la mujer.

—Es un corte muy limpio —dijo Ichigo

—Bueno, parece que el que lo hizo tiene algún conocimiento de lo que hace, no parece un amateur —comento Renji.

—Las incisiones y la extracción de su útero son casi perfectos—anuncio el rubio levantándose —. Las otras prostitutas también han sido asesinadas de esta misma manera.

—Podemos establecer que el que realiza este tipo de cosas es alguien con ideas claras de como cortar gente y basándonos en eso… ¿Podría ser un médico?, pero hay que descubrir quién mataría solo mujeres y cuál es su interés con este órgano— opino Uryu.

—Establecer rápidamente que es un hombre no es lo mejor —sugirió—. Hemos buscado por mucho tiempo a un hombre, pero ¿quién es más delicada que una mujer? —concluyó Ichigo.

—Es un buen punto, hemos puesto siempre de perfil a un hombre sin dar resultado alguno —agrego Renji al comentario de su amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hasta la Eternidad**

†

Cap VI

 _Nuestras dos almas destinadas a ser_

 _Tú y yo hasta la eternidad_

Irlanda

—Mi señora ella sigue con vida —dijo un hombre cubierto con una capa negra desde las sombras.

—Esa maldita, ¡bastarda! —pronuncio con odio quemando una carta—. Mi marido prefería la compañía de zorras baratas y ese engendro nació.

—¿Mi señora? —expresó incomprendido.

—Jamás te lo conté, pero él y yo jamás hemos compartido la cama, casarse conmigo fue su peor castigo, según el —sentándose junto a la chimenea— 20 malditos años casada con un hombre que no me cobija y él va a Londres y se mete con esa tipa, hace 1 año me entero de la progenie esparcida del imbécil.

—¿Qué hará? —husmeo el causante de que el carro atentará contra la vida de Orihime.

—Así como la zorra de su madre me quito la felicidad del amor del Conde Ebern, así le quitare la suya —escupió—. Tiene hasta el mismo cabello pelirrojo, aunque en un tono más claro, la clásica irlandesa que mi suegra siempre quiso como nieta.

—¿Cómo hará eso? —continuo con su intriga.

—¿Dices que un joven aparentemente de su edad la salvo? —tomando una copa para beber del vino rojo.

—Si —contesto.

—Sería muy triste que Ebern la reconociera como su hija dándole el apellido ¿no crees?

—¿No comprendo?

—Ella está enamorada de ese joven, es más que obvio y la reina está buscando alguien para casarse con su hijo —comenzó a darle forma a su terrible plan.

—Sigo sin entender...

—¡Eres un imbécil igual que mi marido!, si Ebern la reconoce como hija, la ofrecerá como posible candidata y así el muy maldito lograra su meta de entrar a la corte y de esa forma emparentar con la realeza inglesa y todos felices claro menos ella, aunque no soy tan mala –rio— mira que casarla con el príncipe.

—¿Cómo logrará que su esposo la reconozca? ¿y cómo hará para que esa chica acepte? —prosiguió inmiscuyéndose.

—¡Es una maldita muerta de hambre con un salario de maestra! —poniendo la copa sobre la chimenea—, la idiota debe de tener un precio o una razón de héroe que la obligue a salvar a su familia, no parece conocer el arte de la guerra como yo –brindo una sonrisa a las llamas.

†

Londres

Eran a aproximadamente la 1 de la mañana, cuando Ichigo y Uryu volvían del cementerio, los hallazgos habían sido de mucha utilidad, si bien el enviado de la reina había logrado aportar puntos de vista nuevos en el caso, el pelirrojo continuaba pensando que este no era tan importante, ambos entraron a la casa, Ichigo abrió la puerta y se dirijio a la cocina mientras que Uryo subió las gradas hacia su habitación.

—Es muy raro que su luz siga encendida—se dijo, sirviéndose un poco de agua al ver que la casa de enfrente aun emitía luminosidad de una de sus habitaciones.

†

—¡Orihime ya duérmete! —le dijo la morena.

—Estoy leyendo—respondió moviendo un poco la ventana.

—¿Y dime que cuentan las cortinas? —pregunto Rukia—, se ven muy interesantes –acomodándose para verla mejor.

—El solo entro a su casa, pero no encendió ninguna luz –volvió a ver a su amiga.

—Como la va a encender si la nuestra casi que le ilumina su cocina y parte del pasillo –respondió rápidamente.

—!Rukia! —agitada.— Te has vuelto experta en decir lo obvio.

—Solo decía —puso una almohada en la esquina de la cama y así acercarse a la acosadora en entreno.

—¿Debería de disculparme por lo de hoy?

—Claro que deberías, aunque no es necesario —estirando su cuerpo—, tu solo buscas una excusa –dando un bostezo—, no te tomes tan a pecho lo de tomar la iniciativa.

—No lo hago –pronuncio indecisa ya que sabía que si estaba intentando tomar la iniciativa de una vez por todas.

—Bueno entonces dile "perdón por ver las bragas de mi hermana", te muestro las mías para compensar el daño —carcajeó.

—¡Rukia!

—Ya, bueno... —dándose la vuelta quedando frente a la pared—, mañana le podrás decir algo.

—Tengo una idea —sonrió—, hare un pequeño pie.

—Porque no mejor le haces el amor sin tanta trama –sonrió internamente al saber la reacción que eso provocaría en Orihime.

—¡Rukia! –tomando un almohadón para lazarlo.

—Bueno, primero dale el pie y después te lo comes encima de su p.…. —moviéndose para evitar el ataque de la pelirroja.

—¡Rukia! —interrumpiendo—, para ti todo es una broma de doble sentido.

—No es que sea así, pero ya enserio llevas como mil años viéndolo —tomando su sabana para cubrirse.

—No es tan fácil —dijo resignada.

—Si que lo es –se sentó sobre su cama— ¿Le digo yo? —pregunto para ponerle fin al dilema.

—No, jamás –respondió osada.

—¿Entonces?

—Deja que las cosas tengan su tiempo –recostándose.

—¡Mas, aun! —sorprendida reprocho— , necesito saber tu definición de tiempo querida , porque aparentemente no es relativo.

—Mañana le dejare un pie de fresas –menciono feliz.

—Que cursi eres –se burló de su amiga.

—¿Tú qué harías? —indago curiosa.

—Yo …— desabotonado un pequeño botón de su ropa de dormir pícaramente.

—Ya entendí tu gran idea, ni se porque te pregunté.

—Tu apaga la luz y tú a la cama ya –entro al cuarto un poco molesta la rubia.

—Pero mañana es sábado —respondió la morena cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Y que... —cerró la puerta—, a dormir dije –grito desde el pasillo.

†

Ichigo despertó rápidamente al sentir la luz del amanecer entrar por las cortinas de lino, abrió los ojos sintiendo como los destellos tocaban su mirada provocando que esta se tornara un poco más clara, dio un profundo respiro llenándose del húmedo y frio aire, lentamente puso sus pies en el gélido suelo percatándose de unas risas que provenían de su cocina, rápidamente reconoció las voces, tomo una bata de algodón que llegaba al suelo y se dirigió en busca de explicaciones.

—¿Podrían pasarme el tocino? —dijo una voz muy familiar.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —resonó su voz recostándose sobre la puerta.

—Hijo, no me dijiste que tenemos un invitado –volteo a verlo su padre

—Si, así se le puede llamar –mirando como Uryu hacia unas tostadas francesas—, sin embargo, no recuerdo que Renji también lo fuera.

—Me encontré a tu amigo cuando iba a comprar el pan y lo invité a venir –mezclando los huevos—. Ya que tú nunca me darás nietos tendré que recoger gente de la calle para no sentirme solo.

—Viejo loco, deja de hacerte el sufrido –poniéndose un poco rojo ante la idea de tener hijos.

—Vamos Ichigo, no seas tan cruel con nosotros –dijo Renji—, te apuesto a que te mueres de hambre.

—Yo no tengo... —terminaría la frase, pero su estómago lo traición dando un sonido al oler el tocino que Renji freía.

—Ves –sonrió su amigo a la evidente circunstancia—, bien podrías hacer las papa hash brown.

—Esta bien … —dijo resignado—, solo porque tu no lo sabes hacer.

†

La bella pelirroja se dispuso a ir a la cocina rápidamente al despertar, camino feliz hasta llegar un pequeño canasto que poseía unas deliciosas fresas rojas, comenzó a preparar todo.

—¿Quizás todo hubiera sido más fácil sino hubiesen crecido juntos? —dijo en un tono muy bajo la rubia.

—Hermana me asustaste—recogiendo una fresa del suelo que dejo caer por la sorpresa causada.

—perdón no fue mi intención – se acercó para ver como Orihime las lavaba.

—Volviendo a tu anterior pregunta— hizo una pequeña pausa, en la cual deposito un poco de harina y dos cucharadas de azúcar sobre la mesa— creo que tienes razón.

—Orihime no lo estoy diciendo por ese conjunto de reglas tontas que nuestra madre nos enseñó —respondió, viendo como su hermana formaba una especie de montaña con los ingredientes.

—Si un hombre inclina la cabeza —menciono, abriendo un pequeño hueco en medio de la harina—, esperara una reverencia de respuesta. Yo no le daría una reverencia si no quiero conocerle —derritió un poco de mantequilla en una cazuela—, pero si lo deseaba debía sonreír o inclinarme un poco así él y entenderá que deseo su compañía o que lo encuentro aceptable.

—Suenas igual a ella —vio cómo se derretía poco a poco aquel ingrediente.

—Se espera que me case a una edad temprana y que me represente como un individuo delicado —agrego la sustancia ya derretida sobre la harina—, débil e indefenso —menciono esos dos aspectos un poco triste—. No debo expresar mis opiniones públicamente, al menos no delante de hombres —tomando el frasco de vainilla y un huevo.

—Tengo muchos conflictos con eso —observo como deliamente partió el cascaron duro de un golpe dejando caer su interior sobre la mantequilla.

—Bueno creo que no estoy en una posición social para que se me busque un marido él cual quiera ese tipo de cosas —cambio su voz y agrego unas gotas de vainilla.

—Muy cierto —decidió ayudar a su hermana a mezclar.

—También es muy cierto que con Ichigo no puedo pretender que incline su cabeza y espere una respuesta de mi parte… —hizo una pausa y comenzó a preparar el relleno del pie tomando un poco de mantequilla derretida sobrante para mezclarlos con crema, azúcar y 3 huevos—, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, si bien no hablamos, el solo imaginármelo suena un poco raro.

—Eres muy madura —dijo estirando la masa con un rodillo para depositarla sobre en un recipiente.

—Solo espero que a él le guste saber mis opiniones —colocando su mezcla sobre la masa—, ya que no me considero una mujer que callara algo que no le parece.

—Sin duda alguna he sido un ejemplo para ti —le sonrió.

—Hermana no te enojes, pero esa vez que— tomando un poco de azúcar y agua—, bueno que tu dijiste eso hacia la esposa de tu ex, creo que fue innecesario —deposito los elementos una pequeña cacerola.

—¡Me llamo Zorra! —respondió un poco sorprendida.

—Si, lo sé, pero tenías que tirarla en el charco con lodo —rio colocando algunas de las fresas previamente cortadas en cuadros pequeños sobre el azúcar que comenzaba a caramelizarse.

—¡Me golpeo la cara! —sonrió—, y así que la puse en su lugar.

—Bueno mi punto es que, no te ilusiones —coloco la preparación con las deliciosas fresas derretidas sobre el relleno del pie—, yo no podría llegar a los golpes con alguien.

—Se que prefieres resolver todo con el dialogo —abriendo el horno para que su hermana depositase su preparación—, y espero de corazón que nunca te veas en una situación en la cual tus principios se vean obligados a cambiar.

—Creo que me iré a dar un baño —coloco los utensilios sucios sobre el lavado—, ¿Podrías vigilarlo unos minutos?

—Por supuesto.

†

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de que todos regresen de donde salieron —dijo el pelirrojo al ver que ninguno de los demás planeaba retirarse.

—Hijo, no seas mal educado —tomando un poco de té de manzanilla después de tomar tan grande desayuno.

—Renji —menciono en primera instancia al notar que su amigo no planeaba partir.

—Soy tu único amigo —respondió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo un estorbo, ya que así lo comprendía por el tono de voz.

—Muy cierto —reflexiono—, pero a la hora de hacer los informes eso no cruza por tu mente.

—Yo si debo de retirarme —dijo Uryu elegantemente levantándose de su silla.

—Tienes algo que hacer —pregunto con interés el padre de Ichigo.

—Debo de dar un reporte a la reina —tomo su sombrero.

— ¿Volverás? —indago una respuesta.

—Si, señor estaré aquí dentro de 3 horas —dijo de manera serena.

—Bueno hijo quizás yo seré uno de los que vuelva por donde vino – expresó al notar que debía retornar a su puesto de trabajo.

—Eso no me sorprende tanto —señaló sirviéndose un poco más de té.

—No comprenderé nunca como es que pueden convivir en esta casa —dijo Renji, poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro al notar la falta de empatía entre ambos.

—Tú crees que yo si —expuso el pelirrojo ante tal comentario.

—Bueno entonces te quedas solo —indico Uryu dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Todos se van a ir? —investigo Ichigo sonriendo.

—No es lo que querías —respondió su padre levantándose.

—Somos muy complacientes —estableció Renji.

—Muy bien dicho Renji —manifestó en señal de total acuerdo su padre.

—Un momento —borro su sonrisa y vio la mesa sobre la cual había desayunado—, laven sus platos.

—¿Escucharon algo? —pregunto Uryu abriendo la puerta.

—Yo no oí nada —rio Renji.

—Debió ser el viento —grito su progenitor de manera burlona al cerrar la puerta.

—Trio de idiotas, bueno ya que —se resignó a ser el quien limpiaría aquel desastre.

†

La joven salía del baño, notando que su amiga aún no se había levantado, era muy perezosa para moverse y no la quería despertar , así que lentamente abrió su armario y tomo un vestido muy sencillo a decir verdad, era normal que las personas de clase baja vistieran de esa forma , si bien tenía mejores vestidos , no quería que el pensara que se había arreglado demasiado para entregar un simple pie, la vestimenta de una mujer era mucho más complicada que la de un caballero, ella tuvo que ponerse sus medias , luego el corsé el cual le llevo un vida lograr dejarlo perfecto, luego tuvo que arreglar las capas de su vestido, ella no comprendía como es que había mujeres de la alta sociedad que por vanidad se llegaban a cambiar hasta 12 veces en el día, ya era muy complicado para ella hacerlo solo una vez, pero finalmente logro su cometido, ahora debía de arreglar su cabello ya que no era bien visto que se llevara suelto, como pudo lo alació y formo un elegante moño con él.

—Pareces muy entusiasmada —expuso la morena

—Tu solo pasas durmiendo, sabes hay un mundo allá afuera —le manifestó sus ideas.

—Soy feliz en esta cueva —tapándose aún más con su sabana.

—Como me veo —pidió su opinión.

—Tengo pereza hasta de voltearte a ver —dijo suavemente soñolienta—, pero tú no necesitas de mucho para resplandecer.

Gracias —le dedico una sonrisa al escucharla.

Bajo rápidamente con sus botines negros a buscar su entrega esperando que su hermana no lo hubiese quemado.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —pregunto angustiada por su pie al verla sentada en el soba de la sala.

—Estoy leyendo —dijo sin interés ya que quería comprender bien su lectura.

—¿Y el pie? —consulto caminando hacia la cocina.

—Tranquila, está enfriándose sobre la mesita, no soy tan despistada como ustedes me ven —respondió no gritando, pero si en un tono audible para la pelirroja.

—No te veo así —hizo un puchero, aunque ella no lo vería, sintió un poco que le dijera eso.

Orihime se acercó a ver el hermoso color dorado que tenía su bella creación, era casi perfecta , solo faltaban colocar un par de fresas cortadas, como motivo de adorno, así que busco entre las gavetas un pequeño cuchillo para partirlas , tomo las primeras y no hubo ningún problema , sin embargo no presto mucho intención ya que imaginaba que reacción tendría Ichigo al recibirlo, y súbitamente se cortó uno de sus dedos con su cuchillo , ella dio un pequeño quejido, si bien la cortada no era de lo más profunda , si se veía un poco mal ya que si era larga y provoco que una cantidad de sangre saliera, Orihime rápidamente camino al lavado , metió su mano en el grifo y el agua helada comenzó a caer, rápidamente busco un pequeño pañuelo y corto una tira para vendar su dedo.

—No puedo ir así —se dijo— ¿Hermana dónde están los guantes? —demando.

—Están secándose, aunque sobre el escritorio del cuarto del fondo hay unos blancos —le comunico.

La joven camino hacia donde indico la rubia y acomodo sobre su mano el guante, este no era muy grueso, era de algodón, pero como pudo acomodo su vendaje dentro del guante de manera que este no se notara.


	5. Chapter 5

**LadyBry** **:** mina san solo su versión hentai jajaja bueno tendrán unos 3 encuentros así, ya más o menos tengo el porqué de cada uno.

 **AbigailVP** **:** de nada y gracias por leer, espero poder responder tus preguntas que te prometo que lo más seguro es que si lo haga.

 **Sibreka** **chan:** Arigatō por los comentarios, me alegra que te guste el fic, no es que los quiera separar, pero amar es sufrir (no me odies), la verdad me puse a investigar que comían en esa época para hacerla toda una experta.

 **michelleuchiha14:** Lo de Tenes talento es lo más lindo que han dicho, muchas gracias, aunque me gustaría ser como mis fikers favoritas (tengo que trabajar en eso), jajajaj el lemon, si te prometo que habrá, cuando me ponen comentarios del lemon solo me las puedo imaginar cuando vieron que el fic tenía esa trama.

 **Daianapotter** **:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, es bueno saber que te cae bien Rukia y bueno el príncipe pronto aparecerá, aunque Orihime no la pasara muy bien con el (sé que la amas, no me odies) **.**

 **Hasta la Eternidad**

Cap V

" _Vivimos una y otra vez, la muerte es débil y somos fuertes"_

Ichigo salía de darse un pequeño baño, camino desnudo hasta su cama y se sentó sobre esta , deslizo su ropa interior por sus largas tarta piernas, luego tomo unos pantalones negros que usaba para pasar el tiempo en su hogar , finalmente abotono una camisa de algodón color banca desde su abdomen hasta su pecho, rondo aun con el cabello húmedo por su habitación cuando vio hacia la ventana y noto que la pelirroja salía de su hogar, la observo detenidamente ya que se veía muy hermosa en ese vestido, quedo un poco pensativo mientras la veía cruzarse la calle con una pequeña tarta , hasta que reacciono saliendo de sus llamativos pensamientos y noto que ella en realidad se dirigía a su casa.

—¡Carajo los platos! —se dijo, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras

—¿Qué haces aquí?,—se preguntó Orihime internamente mientras miraba aquella puerta blanca que tenía pequeñas vitrinas en forma de mosaico opacas negras y color caoba que no la dejaban ver nada.

Ichigo llego al pasillo notando como la silueta de Orihime se plasmaba, camino lentamente hasta llegar frente a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla ¿pero ella aun no tocaba? ¿sería muy apresurado o indebido?, muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente, trago saliva poniendo sus dedos sobre la perilla, solo rosándola un poco y debido a eso pudo percatarse que uno de los pequeños cristales que conformaban el mosaico de cristal no había sido tratado correctamente, quedo mudo viendo como la joven miraba la tarta con delicadeza y se mordía uno de sus labios muy despacio ¿sería más delicioso probar eso que la tarta? innegablemente eso lo hipnotizo.

—¿Debería de irme?—comenzó a pensar y a dudar más aun de su idea.

La chica dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás arrepintiéndose de su plan, sintiéndose una cobarde por no poder demostrar lo que sentía en ese momento, decidió de pronto dar marcha atrás dándose la vuelta, Ichigo al percatarse de este acto abrió lentamente lo que los dividía haciendo que la pelirroja dejara de caminar quedando en estado de Shock , no esperaba ese escenario y para ser honesta jamás imagino que el destino le preparara ese evento.

¿Orihime?— pronuncio suavemente viéndola de espaldas.

Hola —dijo espontáneamente al escucharlo—, te traje una tarta —expresó aun sin darse vuelta para verle.

—¿Y la puedo ver? —hablando con la espalda de la pelirroja , dándole oportunidad de notar su hermoso cuello.

—¡Y empezamos tan bien! —se dijo así misma mentalmente—. Si, perdón —Se dio la vuelta y al observarle noto su cabello húmedo, el cual le brindaba una apariencia en cierta forma atractiva—, Hice esta tarta para ti —se acercó un poco hacia él.

—¿Por qué? —demando curioso Ichigo.

—Es solo que me siento un poco apenada por lo que paso ayer —agachó su mirada un poco.

—¡Ho!.. eso, —respondió—, no tienes por qué disculparte —dio un paso para estar más cerca de ella.

—No si tengo —percatándose del delicioso olor a canela que desprendía el joven— ¿Estabas tomando té? —pregunto

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Es solo que huele a canela —menciono Orihime.

—Si, bueno creo que es el jabón —un poco apenado de dar esa respuesta— ¿Te molesta?

—No, en realidad lo encuentro agradable —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se ve muy hermoso —viendo su pequeña creación—. Pero enserio no debiste —sintiéndose un poco responsable por hacerla esforzarse.

—Si, bien —se dio la vuelta—. Quizás tengas razón, no te quise hacer sentir incomodo— dio un paso dándose la vuelta percatándose que su estrategia no funcionaba

—¡No! —tomo una de sus manos—, espera un momento.

—Ichigo… —dio un pequeño quejido al sentir que su herida se abría.

—Perdón… —viendo como su mano quedo llena de sangre—, no quise hacerte daño.

—No, no es tu culpa —mirando como todo su guante estaba enrojecido.

—Estas sangrando —dijo contemplándola.

—Si, solo fue algo muy torpe —le miro dando una sonrisa intentando disimular un poco su dolor—. No, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Ichigo al verla en ese estado, le quito la tarta rápidamente de su otra mano para luego tomarla de esta misma y halarla hacia adentro de su hogar, la pelirroja observo el pasillo lleno de pinturas de girasoles al ingresar.

—Siéntate un momento por favor—ordeno dejándola en la cocina para salir por el pasillo nuevamente—, en seguida regreso —le informo al salir.

Si —dijo al verlo retirarse—, está bien —se sentó cerca de la mesa mientras observo el desastre de su mano.

—Como fue que te hiciste esto —entrando al cuarto para sentase frente a ella.

—Bueno —vio el piso un poco pensativo—. Fue haciendo la tarta —le respondió viéndolo sentarse.

—En cierta forma —puso una caja frente a ella—. Me alegra que te tomara el tiempo para hacerlo —sacando una pequeña tijera—, pero verte así …—tomo su mano— ¿te importa si lo corto?

—asintió—. Es solo que te creí indiferente en el momento —añadió mientras la tijera cortaba su guante.

—No estaba siendo indiferente por ti —la miro—. Nunca me serias indiferente— la observo sonrojarse—, ¿Orihime con que te vendaste? —pregunto al ver un pedazo de tela mal puesto.

—Con una pequeña manta de la cocina —respondió para ver una cara de sorpresa reflejarse.

—Eso podría infectar la herida —teniendo un contacto visual muy acogedor.

—Si —dijo, sintiéndose como niña regañada—. Es solo que tenía prisa.

—La sangre ya hizo que se pegara la herida en la tela —añadió con un poco de angustia ya que no quería lastimarla más tirando del vendaje.

—No debí usarla, fue estúpido —se reprochó frente al joven.

—Oye…—tomándola del mentón—. Tu no haces cosas estúpidas ¿entendido?

—Si —pronuncio contemplándolo.

—Calentare un poco de agua —indico al notar que la situación se tornaba un poco intrigante.

—¿Para? —viendo como ponía una pequeña olla sobre la estufa.

—Para que dé esa forma la tela no se resista tanto —explico, sintiendo que más bien el único que se resistía era él ¿Pudo haberla besado?, quizás desperdicio un buen momento.

—¿Dolerá? —pregunto un poco angustiada.

—No tanto como hacerlo sin usar el agua caliente —dijo pensado que el sería incapaz de causarle dolor.

—¿Tuviste invitados? —pregunto al pelirrojo al notar muchos platos.

—Si lo lamento, olvide recogerlo —se excusó rápidamente encendiendo la estufa.

—No está bien no me molesta —vio como ponía una pequeña cantidad de agua en el recipiente del té, solo basto unos pocos segundos para que esta se calentara un poco.

—¿te puedo ayudar? —dijo acercándosele.

Vio como lentamente se ubicó cerca de él, Ichigo dio unos pasos hacia el lavado para tomar una pequeña taza de porcelana y se acercó nuevamente a la pelirroja pero esta vez se posiciono atrás de ella. Orihime sintió un poco de nerviosismo al sentir su presencia tan cerca, deslizo su mano por el brazo de la joven lentamente hasta tomar su muñeca y puso su vendaje sobre el agua y con la pequeña taza que emulaba vertio agua sobre su dedo.

—¿La temperatura está bien? —cuestiono al no oírla decir nada, tenerla así de cerca y poder oler su aroma lo estaba transportando a otro lugar que provoco la finalidad de sus acciones.

—Si, lo está –asintió.

—Comenzare a desnudar tu dedo ¿te parece? —espero la respuesta de la chica, mientras cuestiono en su mente lo gratificante que sería hacer eso con ella.

—se sonrojo al oír esa expresión y dio gracias de que el no pudiera ver su rostro—. Claro, puedes hacerlo.

Ichigo movía la tela mientras vertía pequeñas cantidades de agua, la pelirroja se mordía su labio, si bien no dolía a morir en algunos momentos le resultaba un poco incómodo.

— ¿Te duele? —dijo cerca de su oído.

—ese ronroneo provoco que de pronto olvidara su malestar—. No, de hecho, no duele.

—Intentare hacerlo lo más rápido posible –le indico ¿enserio quería que esa cercanía se acabara?, sabía perfectamente que nada le gustaría más que hacerlo lo más despacio posible.

Ichigo era muy habilidoso con sus manos y lo hacía con toda la paciencia del mundo, tomo su tiempo para finalmente quitarle esa tela fea y poder apreciar bien la herida.

—No parece del todo profunda, aunque si tiene una medida considerablemente larga –opino al respecto— ¿con que te la hiciste?

—Fue con un cuchillo— le respondió.

—Ven –la tomo de su otra mano, la sentó cerca de la mesa y justo frente a ella lo hizo el, tomo de la caja una tijera y una gaza, la corto lentamente y comenzó a vendar el dedo de la joven envolviéndolo suavemente al casi terminar tomo la tijera y dividió una pequeña parte en dos e hizo un pequeño nudo sobre este.

—Listo –le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias –le respondió con la misma intensidad de felicidad.

—Solo no te vuelvas a dañar así —decía mientras tocaba con suavidad el vendaje

—Lo siento, es solo que… quería hacerte eso —voltio a ver la pequeña tarta.

—Podrías hacer cosas más sencillas —se levantó alejándose de ella para poner la caja sobre una de las gavetas.

—¿Por ejemplo? —le pregunto notando con este se viro a verla desde donde estaba.

—Tomar el té conmigo conllevaría menos riesgos a tu vida —le dijo viéndola de una forma tan tierna, aunque su vida no correría riesgos nada aseguraba que su cuerpo no recibiría una que otra caricia.

—Está bien … ¿En qué momento? —le miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahora —se le acerco cerrado nuevamente la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

†

Su hermana salía de la casa un tanto abrigada, era una autentica belleza verla andar , su cabello siempre brilloso y ordenado , una cintura la cual nunca necesito de un corsé para insinuar que era pequeña, llevaba su paragua ya que parecía que el cielo lloraría en cualquier momento, tenía algo que arreglar o más bien hablar con su némesis , al ser la mayor se sentía con la responsabilidad de proteger a su hermana y ya había hecho una promesa de ayudar a su amiga así que en todo caso tenía que mantener su palabra a toda costa y más que todo porque su madre al morir siempre la observo el siguiente pilar.

—Vengo a ver a Kuchiki —informó al entrar a la gran alcaldía la cual tenía un cierto aire de construcción romana en cada uno de sus detalles.

—¿Cuál es su asunto por tratar ? —pidió saber la secretaria desde su escritorio.

—Dinero —detallo sin ánimos de explicarle más.

—Sea más específica señorita Matsumoto —demando ya que sabía que su jefe era uno de los solteros más buscados por las jóvenes de todas las clases sociales, claro muchas de ellas iban desde lo más descarado hasta lo más sumiso para captar la atención de tan elegante caballero, proveniente de una familia con más historia que el mundo mismo.

—¿Me dejara verlo? —le sonrió gélidamente, quizás ella podía ser una mujer muy animada pero cuando se trataba de su familia costaría aceptar que adoptaba la misma postura del hombre que tanto criticaba.

—Espere un momento —le dijo rápidamente al sentir casi el mismo aumento de tensión que quizás solo podría ser comparado con el que su jefe emitía.

La mujer camino por el largo pasillo hasta la oficina de su jefe, el lugar estaba en completo silencio y nada más que la lluvia se escuchaba caer, de pronto salió portando unos papeles y se dirigió a la rubia con cautela.

—El señor Kuchiki dice que la recibirá —le señalo dejando de tener contacto visual con ella.

—Gracias… —expreso Matsumoto sin prestarle importancia.

Camino por aquel lugar observando todos aquellos retratos de los que alguna vez ocuparon el puesto de alcalde, la joven rubia se detuvo frente al de su padre y lo recordó con tanto amor si bien no tenía muchos recuerdos más que fotografías era más que suficiente como para pensar en lo hermoso que hubiera sido crecer junto a él , tres cuadros más al fondo estaba el de Kuchiki en el cual él se miraba tan serio y sin ninguna expresión de felicidad o de tristeza , típico de ese hombre, no comprendía como es que tantas mujeres morían por un hombre tan apático, quizás el aspirar a lo imposible las idiotizaba. Sin embargo, ella gustaba de hombres mucho más felices y el no poseía nada que le llamara su atención si era verdad que era guapo, pero no podría imaginarlo brindándole una risa que sacara todo el aire de sus pulmones y la hiciera vivir, prosiguió hasta estar frente a la gran puerta negra y dio dos golpes contra esta para luego abrirla.

—Buenos días —le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —le dijo sin voltearla a ver, ya que estaba arreglando unos libros de su extensa biblioteca que tocaba el techo de aquel lugar, él estaba sin su saco únicamente llevaba una camisa de vestir color blanca y su pantalón negro.

—Un trato —dio unos pasos deslizando su cuerpo por aquella habitación

—De que ámbito —escuchando como aquella mujer se apoyó sobre su escritorio de caoba.

—Dinero —tomo el pequeño cuchillo que el heredero usaba para abrir todos sus documentos.

—Te parece que necesito de el —cuestiono habidamente, esperando una respuesta muy obvia por parte ella

—No —respondió poniendo ese pequeño cuchillo sobre la imponente espalda del alcalde—. De hecho, jamás comprendí como una persona que podría tener derecho hasta del trono tomo esta decisión tan irracional, dejar todo por un sueldo menor —rio—. Sin embargo —hizo una pausa poniendo el cuchillo de nuevo sobre el escritorio—, necesito de tus impulsos de alguna forma.

—¿Entonces consideras mi puesto como una decisión estoica? —pregunto sin darle relevancia a las locuras de aquella mujer.

—Te puse un cuchillo en la espalda y no te inmutaste —le dijo en un tono burlón—. ¿Crees que tengo algo que te llame la atención?

—No.

—Te vengo a pedir matrimonio —observo como el hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 se detuvo y aunque siempre se había considerado una mujer que no se dejaba intimidar tuvo que admitir que ese cambio de ambiente le provoco un poco de nerviosismo.

—Hmmm…Rangiku —dejo los libros a un lado brindándole una mirada de muy aparente asecho combinada con su aire de superioridad de siempre.

—Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo —se separó del escritorio y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Eso te perece? —se acercó un poco—. Porque a mí no ¿Podrías hacerlo mejor?

—Deja tu actitud de superioridad Byakuya —intento decir sin que su voz temblara caminado en retroceso.

—¿Podrías dejar de caminar hacia atrás? —la vio con serenidad.

—No lo hago —negando lo evidente.

—Tienes miedo —le dijo enrollando una de sus mangas.

—De ti jamás… —le miro intentando desmostarle que ella no era tan fácil de intimidar, aunque no servía ya de mucho debido que se encontraba contra la puerta.

—Sabes lo que conllevaría el ser mi esposa —se posiciono frente a ella, notando el hermoso escote que la rubia portaba, debía de aceptar algo de esa mujer y era que poseía un cuerpo demasiado exótico pero su forma de ser la volvía alguien difícil de controlar.

—Te estoy ofreciendo un pago —revelo sin cortar la mirada con la del moreno.

—Tiendo a cobrar estas cosas con intereses —puso ambas manos contra la madera posicionándolas en ambos lados del cuerpo de la mujer para de alguna forma ver que reacción tendría y vaya sorpresa la joven acerco su rostro aún más al de él.

—Pon una cifra —le expresó sin miedo.

—Se que te encuentras en una posición muy difícil —pronuncio de la manera más desinteresada posible por la etapa que atravesaba.

—Podrías moverte para dejarme respirar y la posición cambiaria —le comunico sin cambiar su actitud

—Eres muy rebelde —quito sus manos de la puerta.

—Y tu un engreído —revelo.

—Al cual tu… estas buscando —le informo para callarla

—Tu tío tiene un viñedo el cual perteneció a tu madre y sé de buena fuente que quieres comprarlo —le expuso logrando que este diera un paso hacia atrás, hacer ceder al gran Kuchiki era un gran logro.

—El jamás me la venderá —notifico para hacerle ver que su jugada no funcionaba—, ni a mí ni a nadie de mi familia con el apellido Kuchiki.

—A ti no – le sonrió. Pero él sabe que siempre me has disgustado.

—Continua… —intrigado

—Lo dejo a tu imaginación Byakuya… —dijo muy cerca de la boca de aquel hombre y luego se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta dejándolo con algunas preguntas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mina san, ¿Por qué no actualizaba?, créanme que les podría hacer un fic super seinen del porqué. En resumen, había estado Full con diferentes trabajos y actividades. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic...!

 **Daianapotter:** Te seré honesta, tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír, en cierta forma te imagino esperando ese lemon con muchas ansias.

 **OriHimeko—chan :** Gracias por el comentario, no abandonare el fic, te lo aseguro (eso de los chistes es más como si fuese alguna locura que cuando escribo se me ocurre).

 **Sibreka:** Si van a sufrir, pero habrá un final feliz, aunque los puedo matar a todos no hay problema (mentira, lo siento veo mucho GOT), lo de Kazui, no lo había considerado, lo tendré en mente.

 **Kurosaki Orihime:** Hola tomare en cuenta tu comentario, como escritora creo que muchas veces no me percato de eso, porque claro en mi mente yo sé quién es quién, y si tendrá mucho más desarrollo cada personaje.

 **michelleuchiha14:** Gracias, me alegra que disfrutes los caps.

 **Hasta la Eternidad**

Cap VI

"De vez en cuando, el tiempo es débil y fuertes"

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto la morena al oír a la rubia decirle lo que había hecho en el despacho de su hermano.

—Lo que escuchas —sentándose en el canapé de su habitación para descansar un rato después de aquel encuentro.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? —mirándola un poco incomprendida le pregunto, si bien ella era un poco impulsiva solo tenía esa versión cuando bebía y ahora parecía de lo más sobria.

—No sé... – comenzó a quitarse una de sus bellas botas, luego la dejo caer al suelo.

— ¿Te dijo algo? —Rukia cruzo los brazos al imaginarse esa escena, esperaba que su amiga no se hubiese metido en un problema aún más grande.

—No —respondió rápidamente mientras se desasía de su otra bota, a decir verdad, sus pies la estaban matando.

—Bueno, no es tan extraño, después de todo…. —le dio la espalda para quedar frente a la ventana, estaba un poco más entrada en calma al escuchar eso, ya que se imaginaba lo peor.

— ¿mmm? … — Matsumoto emitió ese sonido a manera de intriga.

—Bueno, ¿crees que ese lugar está sin protección o qué? —reprocho Rukia a la rubia un poco molesta viéndola de reojo al analizar otros factores como su seguridad.

—Supongo…—respondió Rangiku con un tono de que no le importaba mucho eso, a decir verdad, nunca considero ese aspecto—, no vi a nadie ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Mi abuelo jamás dejaría a su precioso nieto y único heredero solo —puso la morena una de sus manos sobre su quijada—, tu quizás solo viste a la secretaria, pero ahí dentro por lo menos están 40 oficiales muy bien entrenados. Sin embargo, él no los necesita.

—Si fue muy impulsivo —dijo mientras miraba sus pies descalzos.

—Ponerle ese cuchillo en la espalda —se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rangiku— ¡No, ¿cómo crees?! —entono Rukia con sarcasmo—. No sé, ¿en que estabas pensando?

—Ya déjame —se tiro sobre la cama poniendo la almohada sobre su rostro—, ¿además estas molesta por mi o por él? —le pregunto un poco harta de los reclamos.

—Por ti —respondió y vio cómo removió el almohadón de su rostro , esta parecía relajada—, no habrías podido cortarle ni el aire que respira , tienes suerte de que el no haya hecho nada, tu no lo sabes pero Byakuya fue a la guerra muchas veces, yo tenía 12 años y solo veía a mi madre llorar, porque él debía seguir los estatus militares más estrictos y créeme cuando te digo, que él no necesita de nadie que lo cuide ,ha recibido flechas, balas, cortadas con katanas y ataques con bombas y si no se murió con eso —mencionando todo mientras paseaba por el cuarto de la rubia— ¿crees que un pequeño cuchillo corta sobres le causaría efecto? —quedando en silencio espero la respuesta.

—Por un momento —Matsumoto hizo una pequeña pausa—, cuando tenía el cuchillo en mi mano rosando su espalda pensé que quizás….

—¿Quizás?—interrumpió la morena—. Sabes eso suena más a un fetiche raro tuyo, digo lo dices en una forma dramática… —rio— sabía que eras algo ruda, pero fantasear con ese tipo de cosas, ¿Y después qué? mataras a mi abuelo, porque él es el último Kuchiki soltero, claro después de Byakuya

—rio— Rukia, jamás haría algo como eso.

—Matsumoto no creas que por ser mujer él no te daría una bofetada —le comunico a su amiga de manera clara.

—¿Lo has visto hacerlo? —pregunto a la hermana de su némesis, esperando saber que tan alta era la soberbia de aquel hombre.

—No —le informo.

Si bien Byakuya no era el hombre más emotivo del planeta, tampoco era el más errático, era muy equilibrado hasta mas no poder, ella jamás había presenciado que golpease a alguien, pero estaba consiente que su hermano no estaba exento de los males del hombre.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunto Matsumoto a la morena, esperando conocer una respuesta un poco morbosa, aunque sabía que tratándose de aquel hombre saber solo su nombre ya era un avance.

—Bueno cuando éramos pequeños —Rukia empezó a recordar fragmentos de su infancia—, una de mis primas me golpeo por dañar accidentalmente unas costuras el día de su boda, ella se casaría con un conde o un duque no recuerdo bien, yo tenía 8 años y el 15, para ese entonces él ya era muy alto, recuerdo que muchas chicas lo buscaban —rio al recordar que este las ignoraba por completo—. En resumen, él sujeto su mano en el aire cuando ella se disponía a darme otro golpe, hizo esa acción de una forma tan gélida que erizaba la piel, le dijo "Si lo vuelve a hacer, le romperé cada uno de sus dedos", la mujer se casó y se fue a vivir a Irlanda o a la China, ciertamente jamás me intereso.

—Eso no suena muy oscuro, no suena tan mal —respondió Matsumoto de una manera muy infantil, como era de costumbre.

—Si ahora imagina que no haría el por protegerse —Rukia la miro, esperando que la rubia captara de una vez sus ideas y luego prosiguió—. Su mirada estaba ennegrecida y tenía una expresión que jamás he vuelto a ver, era como si, como si…. —no encontraba las palabras más adecuadas para describir aquel momento.

—Como si estuviera dispuesto a todo sin importarle nada —al momento de responderle la rubia recordó cuando un hombre tomo por el cuello a su madre, poniéndola contra la pared, ella aún era una niña y tenía muchos vacíos mentales de ese recuerdo, él le exigió que jamás lo buscase o que se atendría a las consecuencias, poco tiempo después sabría que aquel hombre era el padre de Orihime, ¿era un error comparar a Byakuya con aquel hombre?, la verdad no conocía ni el 10% de ninguno de ellos, podía juzgar al padre de Orihime pero hacerlo con Kuchiki no sería lo más sensato.

—Podría llamarse de esa manera… Estar dispuesto a todo, si lo quieres ver de esa forma—en ese momento Rukia noto el cambio de emociones en el rostro de Rangiku, pero prefirió no hacer hincapié en preguntar lo que sucedía, si ella tenía algo que decir siempre lo decía, pero si prefería estar en silencio es porque tenía razones muy fuertes para hacerlo—, veras yo jamás me lleve muy bien con la familia de nuestra madre, en especial con las odiosas de mis primas.

— ¿Donde esta Orihime? —pregunto a la morena para salir del tema, ya que era demasiado tiempo invertido en saber que lo que hizo no fue lo más sensato.

—Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta de que aún no ha regresado —camino Rukia hacia la puerta para dejar a la posible señora Kuchiki sola.

—Todavía esta con… —no pudo terminar la frase al ver partir a su amiga.

—Si, esta con su pelirrojo —menciono Rukia saliendo del cuarto.

†

Irlanda

—¿Ya tiene un plan claro? —pidió saber su fiel sirviente.

—Por supuesto —menciono con frialdad dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—El Conde está de acuerdo —le dijo viéndola pasearse con elegancia por el salón.

—Qué más da si el imbécil de Ebern se da cuenta de lo que pasa o no —le respondió asomándose a la ventana que daba vista al jardín, donde yacía un hombre junto a una vieja mujer, estos eran su marido y suegra.

—Mi señora –menciono de manera casi espontanea al no comprender los deseos más bajos de aquella mujer.

—Nada de esto estaría pasando —tiro la copa contra el muro de la habitación—, el estúpido no cumplió —rio de manera poco elocuente—, soy una idiota, jamás sería capaz de dar todo lo que yo en algún momento di por él.

—No podemos ir en contra de el —agachó la mirada—, si nos descubre.

—Claro que si podemos —tomo el rostro de aquel fiel sirviente —paso sus bellas uñas sobre los labios de aquella persona—, no tengas miedo.

—Pero… —intento pronunciar.

—Escúchame bien —se alejó para sacar un sobre de su armario—, vas a llevar esta carta a la dirección marcada —indico entregándosela.

—Solo eso requiere que haga … —le dijo mirándola sabiendo que no acabaría solo en eso.

—Ella se encargará del resto —respondió la esposa sufrida del conde mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

—¿Ella? –le pregunto con un tono aún más desconcertado ¿a cuantas personas planea involucrar en su venganza?, se cuestionó en su interior, la carta iba sellada por el conde, una flor de lirio era la marca familiar, heredada de generación en generación.

—Solo es una amiga que me debe muchos favores —menciono mientras deslizaba sus medias—, a Ebern nunca le intereso la mocosa y bueno… —tomo un cuchillo—, a mi tampoco, pero para que dejara de meterme en su vida me dio acceso al sello de la familia el cual solo he usado para darme lujos, jamás nadie en Londres sabrá quién da las ordenes, somos tres clanes los que manejamos el sello.

—La reina está enferma —dio un pequeño comentario

—Eso es algo que podemos usar a nuestro favor, ella estará en cama por un mes según escuche su caída del caballo fue muy fuerte y ella siempre ha sido una débil, eso de su enfermedad se lo invento porque no puede dejar que sepan que fue algo más grave,

—¿Como sabe eso y en que nos beneficia que ella no esté presente en 3 días? —continúo inmiscuyéndose

—Deja de meterte en cosas que no te ayudan y haz lo que te digo y lleva esta carta lo más pronto posible.

†

—Tu madre tenía muy bellas pinturas, —dijo Orihime mientras ichigo se sentaba a un lado en el pequeño estudio de pintura que su madre tenía, —le gustaba mucho pintar las flores.

—Ella amaba los girasoles —le menciono a pelirroja mientras le servía un poco de té sobre la pequeña taza de cerámica color azul, —Ya que aquí siempre parece estar lloviendo parece ser como si el sol siempre estuviera en nuestro hogar.

—Son hermosos —le comento viéndolo—, yo no soy muy buena pintando —rompió el contacto visual para ver como el sol entraba por el gran ventanal—, de hecho, no soy muy buena en muchas cosas.

—Debe de haber algo que te apasione –"como tú me apasionas a mí", cruzo ese pensamiento en la mente de Ichigo.

—Bueno de hecho —dijo Orihime tomando un sorbo de té.

—¿De hecho? —curioseo el pelirrojo

—Si pudiese pintar serian rosas, aunque debo de responder a tu pregunta con que tengo algo de talento para el piano —le miro de forma tierna ya que no se consideraba una gran pianista como los contemporáneos de la época.

—Ven te mostrare algo —dijo Ichigo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —pregunto sorprendida por el cambio de emociones en el joven.

—A donde tu talento pueda ser admirado —respondió rápidamente, ese comentario fue suficiente como para enrojecerla.

—Está bien —le comunico dándole la mano al joven Kurosaki, mientras caminaban hacia el fondo del pasillo este se hacía cada vez más oscuro—, ¿Ichigo?

—No tengas miedo —le soltó la mano para sacar unas llaves las cuales no podía ver, pero si escuchar—, esta algo sucio —le dijo a la joven mientras abría la puerta.

—No me preocupa la suciedad —al terminar de decir esas palabras descubrió un hermoso piano blanco, jamás pensó que la familia de Ichigo pudiese tener tan maravillo ejemplar, los detalles en la madera eran exquisitos, Orihime camino hipnotizada viendo como los vitrales de la ventana vestían con su reflejos rojos y verdes la habitación.

—Estas pinturas eran su colección privada —le dijo siguiéndola por la habitación—, este piano era algo que ella amaba.

—¿Este eres tú? —le pregunto al ver que sobre el piano había un pequeño retrato de un bebe junto a su madre.

—Fue cuando tenía 8 años y viajamos a Holanda —mi padre dice que cuando veía a los girasoles resplandecer con el sol, ella comentaba que era como verme reír.

—Era muy hermosa —le dijo a Ichigo notando que su madre no parecía una mujer de la clase media, más bien parecía una joven princesa con esas flores de lavanda como corona en la foto.

—Si ella era una mujer sorprendentemente bella, aun me pregunto cómo se enamoró de mi papa.

—¿Tocas el piano? —investigo la pelirroja esperando conocer más detalles de la vida del joven policía.

—De hecho, solo mi madre lo hacía, yo nunca tuve mucho talento para hacerlo, solo puedo tocar una pieza —respondió halándola de una forma gentil para que se sentara frente al piano.

—Quisiera oírla —argumento la joven mujer haciendo que su corazón se derritiera.

—Estamos aquí para conocer tus talentos —le dijo quedando frente a ella atrás del piano—, además querrás huir después de escucharme.

—Tu afirmación está muy herrada —le dijo instándolo a que se acercara de nuevo.

—¿Te quedaras? —pregunto para saber si no escaparía.

—Prometo soportar esta tortura —le dijo creando una expresión en su rostro muy divertida.

—No me tientes ya que soy capaz de extenderla a limites poco comprendidos —le respondió mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—¿Qué canción tocaras? —pregunto muy curiosa.

—Claro de Luna —indico de una forma muy serena.

—Esa canción… —musito la joven al recordar algo de muchos años.

Ichigo tocaba muy melodiosamente, mientras ella se preguntaba por qué escogió esa canción, ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para él, en la iglesia esa fue la canción que el toco para su madre, ella recordó aquel pequeño niño en el piano, pudo sentir ese dolor, quería preguntarle porque lo hacía, ¿era masoquista de su parte?, de pronto el joven se detuvo y un silencio total invadió la habitación.

—Eso es…—dijo sin terminar de decir nada.

—Déjame ayudarte con el resto —Orihime reacciono rápido ante aquella escena, quería preguntar, ¿pero era correcto?, la respuesta era un rotundo no.

—¿Conoces la canción? —preguntó el joven al ver como la pelirroja seguía las notas a la perfección

Si —le revelo rápidamente, aunque en cierta forma quisiera no conocerla de memoria.

Ichigo continuo el dúo junto a ella de manera fascinante, ese momento se convirtió en una conversación que las teclas del piano eran las encargadas de entablar.

—Tu madre, no la conocí muy bien —intento continuar, pero no sabía con qué palabras hacerlo—, ella era una mujer muy linda

—Orihime no toque la canción por algo triste, —le miro acercándose un poco hacia ella—, ella amaba oír esta canción, siempre me abrazaba y me comenzaba a dar besos en las mejillas, cada vez que puedo tocar este piano, de alguna forma siento que ella vendrá a darme besos y me abrazara como solía hacerlo antes —culmino sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

—Lamento mucho que muriera por esa enfermedad —tomo la mano del joven sin verle al rostro.

—¿Enfermedad? —tomo su mentón con su otra mano para hacerle ver sus hermosos ojos grisáceos—. Se les dijo a todos que ella había muerto por eso ¿No es así?

—ella le miro incomprendida—¿Ichigo? —dijo en un todo de desconcierto.

—Ella no murió así… —quito su mano del mentón de la joven.

—¿Perdón?

—Ella … —quedo en silencio.

—No tienes por qué decirme —sujeto con más fuerza la mano de Ichigo.

—Ese día tenía un capricho de comer un baguette recién horneado, ella salió a comprarlo —recordó el pelirrojo—, después de un tiempo ella no regresaba y mi padre grito desde el segundo piso su nombre como preguntando por ella, así que decidí salir unos cuantos metros —volvió todo en silencio mientras que la joven le miraba—. La encontré en la calle—en un tono un tanto enojado—, estaba muerta.

—Ichigo …. —Orihime no sabía que decir ante tal suceso.

—En ese entonces —poniendo un dedo sobre una de las teclas creando una Fa—, el abuelo de Byakuya ayudo para que no se hiciera un escándalo —poniendo otro dedo en Do—, en parte por apariencia y otra por armar un escándalo social, lo segundo nunca lo comprendí, eso supongo es lo de menos —termino mirándola en un estado de calma.

Orihime quedo sumida en sus pensamientos así que se dispuso a tocar una dulce melodía ya que no era bueno seguir en esa conversación, mientras el acurruco su cabeza sobre su hombro, pudiendo oler el suave perfume de la joven que estaba en sus cabellos, quedo embelesado al notar que sus suaves manos producían una de la canciones más hermosas que jamás había escuchado, cerró los ojos y esto lo trasporto a un mundo sin dolor.

—Orihime —dijo Ichigo

—¿sí?

—Ya son las 6 —le comento el policía al notar la hora.

—Ya lo sé, el sol parece ya no estar iluminando la ventana —le comento para seguir tocando.

—Deberías de volver a tu casa —¿enserio le estaba diciendo que se fuera?, no quería que lo hiciera, su presencia calmaba todo en el pero no era correcto que una joven pasara tanto tiempo en la casa de un hombre sin tener apego alguno, como el estar casados o ser familia aunque qué más da si pensaban que tenían algo, para él era mejor que se imaginaran que ella pasaba en su cama y no en la de otro, pero ella era una dama y no le gustaría que se viese afectada por eso, pero nada le costaría que le diera igual—¿Orihime?... —pronuncio su nombre en voz baja.

—¿Si?...

—En 3 días es el baile de máscaras —indico mientras que la joven dejo de tocar, para prestarle atención— ¿Quieres?

—¿Quiero? …—le miro sonriendo cálidamente de una manera que podía acelerar el corazón de cualquier hombre, las mejillas de Ichigo casi se tornarían rojas.

—Ese es un ….. —pronuncio el pelirrojo

—Es un termina la oración —le respondió la hermosa dama.

—Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ichigo— Orihime Inue ¿Quieres ir al baile de máscaras conmigo?

—la joven le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo —Si —le respondió.

—Amore miooooo….. amore mioooo… volevo solo dirti que —entro el padre de Ichigo a la habitación, lo cual hizo que la joven se alejara de Ichigo y este se levantara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto el joven ya que tuvo que admitir que no esperaba tal suceso.

—Señor Kurosaki —pronuncio Orihime al notar su presencia rápidamente.

—Hay perdón pensé que no había nadie —haciendo una dramatización poco creíble intentando ser divertido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le volvió hacer la pregunta a su padre en un tono serio.

—Hijo vivo aquí, donde más esperas que este —le respondió de manera dramática intentando personificarse como una víctima.

—Ya es tarde —dijo orihime en un tono bajo

—Hija deberías de quedarte a cenar —el padre de Ichigo le hizo esa sugerencia a Orihime.

—¿Hija? —Ichigo articulo extrañado, su padre era un hombre que tenía mucha confianza al hablar.

—No se preocupe señor además si no soy yo quien hace la cena para mi hermana y Rukia ellas se mueren de hambre —intento rechazar la propuesta informando que ella casi era la madre de ellas dos.

—Ellas también pueden venir —le dijo sonriendo el doctor

—No quisiera importunarlo —le informo Orihime ya que en realidad lo que menos amaba hacer era crear trabajo para alguien más.

—Padre —le dijo Ichigo mirándolo seriamente.

—Esta bien —exhalo entendiendo la situación—, pero prométeme que vendrás a comer un día con nosotros

—Si está bien —dijo Orihime mientras los tres caminaban hacia la puerta—, que pasen buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Orihime —le dijo Ichigo cerrando la puerta mientras la veía retirarse.

—cuando ella ya se había retirado Ichigo volteo a ver a su padre—¿en serio?

—No me culpes a mi hijo, vine porque una de las vecinas en específico la señora Haru me dijo que estabas haciendo cosas indebidas en la casa, que como podías hacerle tales cosas a esa chica, se acercó indignada al hospital, no hacia mas que decir que clase de valores te estaba dando, entre más le preguntaba más les decía cosas a las enfermeras, creo que se imaginaban que esta criando a un depravado.

—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunto sin comprender algo.

—Eso le pregunte y me dijo que lo viera por mí mismo —le indico—, y bueno aquí estoy.

—¿Y bien? —le respondió muy molesto.

—Honestamente por un momento si creí que estaba pasando algo, solo que no sabía con quién—se sentó en una silla del pasillo—, si cuando te acerques a la clínica te ven raro las enfermeras ya sabes por qué es.

—En serio esa mujer no tiene vida —dijo Ichigo dándose la vuelta.

†

Castillo de Londres

—Príncipe debería de ir a ver a su madre —le comunico el sacerdote que vivía en el castillo.

—No es mi problema lo que le suceda —le respondió el joven heredero de una manera muy fría levantándose desnudo de la cama dejando entre las sabanas a una mujer que parecía alguna de las mucamas del castillo.

—Ella es la reina —le dijo en tono de súplica, él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de escenas.

—Es una zorra que toda su vida se la paso diciendo lo mal hombre que fue mi padre —tomo un arco del estante de la chimenea y disparo hacia la pared.

—Su majestad no debería de expresarse así de ella —le indico a manera de que fuera más respetuoso.

—Su gracia no debería de meterse en estos asuntos —dio otro disparo dejándole claro que no le importaba sus opiniones.

—Sabe que ella no podrá estar en el baile debido a su condición —le dijo el sacerdote sentándose.

—Que buena noticia —rio muy animado—, nadie tendrá que compadecerse de ella —menciono el joven.

—Príncipe Cifer …. —dijo el sacerdote de una manera triste.

—Me pregunto si podríamos usas el termino Rey de una buena vez —dio un último disparo, era un excelente arquero ya que había dado en el blanco siempre—, si no tienes mas que decir podrías retirarte.

—Si dirigirá esta nación, será mejor que se busque una compañera más acorde a nuestro país —dijo el hombre mientras abandonaba la habitación, haciendo referencia a quien yacía desnuda.

—Ella quiere verme casado con alguien que llene sus estándares no los míos —puso el arco sobre la mesa y se sirvió un poco de wiski—, las empleadas no califican —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ella solo quiere lo mejor y escoger una buena compañera para usted no es algo que usted deba de negar —le menciono quedando frente a la puerta.

—Si no le diese el placer de escogerla, eso la llenaría de tristeza ¿no es así? —dando un pequeño sorbo—, eres muy bueno dando consejos.

—Por favor no la haga sufrir más… —le comunico saliendo de la habitación.

—No mas de lo que puede soportar —pronuncio al momento que la puerta se cerraba.


	7. Chapter 7

**AbigailVP:** Gracias por el comentario, si ella es la hija del conde (spoiler: ni el conde ni Orihime saben un gran secreto que paso exactamente el mismo día que ella nació, aunque el conde debió más o menos de intuirlo, pero para esto tenemos que desarrollar la escena de el con uno de los personajes), me alegra que te gustara la escena 3

 **OriHimeko—chan:** La verdad pensaba en hacer un poco más sugestiva la escena, pero ya habrá tiempo para que él tenga un poco más de desarrollo como el comienzo de este fic por ejemplo, gracias por leer😊

 **Sibreka:** Ulquiorra es parte de la trama porque encaja al menos en mi mente en lo que tengo planeado para él, aunque pensé en Aizen y en Grimmjow pero no se Ulqui me pareció que podía explotar más ciertas cosas, con Matsumoto creo que por ella se va a crear todo el caos o por Ichigo o por los dos aun no me decido, gracias por el review.

 **Daianapotter:** Mori con tu sentido del sarcasmo mujer, si le quieren hacer daño a Orihime pero ella hará muchas cosas por proteger a su familia y a su amado así que su desarrollo será justificado, con lo de tu no odio hacia Ulquiorra también morí de la risa, tus comentarios me alegran.

 _ **Hasta la Eternidad**_

 _Capitulo VII_

 _Y te veo y me ves_

 _Tus ojos son como un mar en furia_

†

Catillo de Londres

—¿Él tiene razón? —dijo una mujer de cabello color rubio y ojos verdes que yacía cubierta por las sabanas de algodón de tonalidad carmín.

—¿Acaso te pedí tu opinión?— solicito saber en un tono de molestia, acercándose hacia ella.

—No…. No es así —sabía que no debía de contradecir o de hablar sin que este se lo permitiera—.Creo que mejor me retiro —dijo casi al disponerse a salir de la cama bajando la mirada.

—¿Te he dicho que te vayas? —pronuncio sobre su oído tomándola de la mano, para después tirar de ella hundiéndola sobre la inmensa cama.

Él era muy fuerte, ella sentía como la respiración se fue de su cuerpo, Ulquiorra se había acostado sobre ella de una manera muy brusca, con sus uñas enterrándose sobre el algodón trataba de disimular que estaba a la altura de aquel hombre, sin embargo, no era así, muchas veces le costaba seguirle el ritmo en todo, era un hombre muy exigente y muy poco afectuoso, pero ser su zorra por decirlo así, le traía muchos beneficios.

—Príncipe —dijo jadeando en busca de aire, mientras Ulquiorra con una de sus manos levanto una sus piernas, se inclinó un poco para darle unas pequeñas mordidas en la parte interna de estas.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto lamiendo un pequeña herida que uno de sus colmillos había hecho, después la halo hasta el centro de la cama, quitándole la sabana del cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda.

Quedo sobre ella, le tomo ambos brazos, los ato con fuerza con una de las mantas con las que usualmente secaba su rostro.

—¿Crees que él tiene razón? —le pregunto Ulquiorra llevando uno de los pechos de la rubia a su boca, no fue nada delicado al succionarlo, lo que causo que la chica diera un pequeño grito que ahogo al morderse el labio—. ¿Te dolió? —cuestiono, para hacerlo mismo con el otro, poco le importaba lo que le pasara.

—Príncipe … —logro mencionar a duras penas, sabía que para el sexo solo era un juego en el que solamente el disfrutaría.

—Esa no es la respuesta que estoy buscando —le respondió bajando un poco, alejándose del cuerpo de ella para tomarla por las caderas y darle la vuelta, la hizo quedar boca abajo en un segundo—, sabes Moly no es que no disfrute de esto, es solo que creo que no lo disfrutas tanto como yo.

—Sí, lo disfruto —respondió la chica rápidamente.

—No sé —le dio una nalgada haciéndola sacar un pequeño quejido—, ¿lo haces?

—Sí, soy todo lo que tú quieras —dijo Moly acercándole sus nalgas al miembro erecto de Cifer.

—Tu no eres nada que yo quiera… —le respondió de manera ronca, acercándose al oído de Moly, para luego enterrar con brusquedad su miembro en el sexo de la mujer provocando que esta mordiera con fuerza las sabanas ya que a Ulquiorra no le gustaban las escandalosas, en cierta forma consideraba que solo las putas de las zonas más pobres hacían eso por hacer creer a aquellos hombres que su virilidad era lo suficiente como para llevarlas al cielo, que más le daba si ella gozaba, su satisfacción estaba por encima de cualquier mujer, tenía un gran egoísmo así que no era de su importancia si esa chica disfrutaba.

Le propino otra nalgada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla pensar que estaba loca por todo lo que hacía y soportaba, ella venia de una familia de nobles , su padre era dueño de muchas empresas que distribuían las más finas telas ,ella al alcanzar cierta edad se convirtió en una las damas de su madre la reina, su familia sabía que dejarla en el palacio podría hacer que ella se involucrara con él y así al pasar el tiempo este podría llegar a considerarla como algo más, cosa que por lo visto no pasaría.

—Mira tú trasero querida, esta de color rojo como la primera vez que te tome y te corriste, eras virgen sino mal recuerdo —le mencionó mientras seguía penetrándola sin tomarse un poco de tiempo para que esta se acomodara a su presencia.

 **Flashback**

La primera vez de la chica no había sido como la soñada, la sedujo primero de una forma romántica, ya estando en su cuarto ella le pidió que fuera gentil ya que sería su primera vez, se puede decir que no hubo un juego previo ni nada de romanticismo cuando esta al fin atravesó las puertas, primero la beso con pasión, dejándola al borde del poco razonamiento que tenía debido a la gran excitación que tenía.

—"Haz conmigo lo quieras" —mala elección de palabras por parte de la rubia.

—Eso es lo que planeo hacer —dijo con soberbia Cifer rompiendo la parte de arriba del vestido, llevando los pechos de la chica a su boca, los succiono con fuerza haciéndola gritar.

—¡Ah…! —expreso la joven rápidamente al sentir los labios helados de Ulquiorra.

—Eres una de esas zorras baratas ¿no es así? —se detuvo para halarla por su cintura hacia el de manera seria y posesiva, sus ojos verdes parecían estar más oscurecidos— Si vuelves a hacer eso —dijo halando el cabello de la chica hacia atrás—, traeré unos amigos para que no solo tu boca este ocupada —le informo introduciendo uno de sus dedos en la boca de la joven—, sino que cada orificio de su cuerpo que pudiese usarse para brindar placer también —sonrió al finalizar la oración.

—Prin….cipe —intento decir su nombre, ella era una ingenua en muchas áreas y no sabía que debía de responderle.

—Parece que pierdo el tiempo contigo —le comunico soltándola para alejarse un poco—, ¿No te diviertes? —pegunto brindándole una pequeña sonrisa que más bien seria traducida a arrogancia.

—No es así… si lo hago —le respondió al joven príncipe sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban y su sangre se helaba poco a poco.

—Demuéstralo… —le dijo para ver qué era lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo no esperaba demasiado de una persona como ella.

Eran las 9 de la noche y él le había pedido ir a su cuarto, era obvio lo que pasaría y aun así ella acepto, así que no tenía por qué comportarse como alguien quien no era, que dama de la corte que si fuese una inocente aceptaría tal propuesta, muchas ya lo habían hecho así que para que detenerse a conocer la más mínima razón que ella tuviese con respecto a sus infantiles emociones de cómo debería de ser tener sexo.

Ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa, tenía que aceptar que estaba muy nerviosa quizás esto le traería algún beneficio a futuro, el corsé cayó al suelo dejándola solo con la parte inferior del vestido.

—Podemos apresurar esto— le expreso acerándose nuevamente para darle la vuelta y para ponerla contra una mesa de caoba color negra , subió el resto del vestido y arranco con fuerza su ropa interior, masajeo un poco los glúteos de la chica y luego se abrió paso de la manera más rápida y dolorosa posible, provocando ella una molestia inmensa y también una gran tristeza al sentir como lo que se suponía debía de ser algo tierno era de lo más falto de amor posible —, ahora hazme un favor y no comiences a gritar como animal en celo.

—No lo hare —respondió sintiendo más pena por ella misma que la que jamás pensó llegar a experimentar

Mientras todo eso pasaba la joven solo mordía una de sus manos evitando gritar por todo lo que le sucedía, si bien lo único que hacía era gemir en voz baja, estaba al borde de volverse loca por sentirlo entrar y salir de esa forma tan irracional, llego un punto en el que comenzó a experimentar una extraña sensación que la invadía, no sabía cómo comportarse al respecto, era algo muy nuevo para ella.

—Siento que…. —expreso de una forma silenciosa intentando separarse un poco de él.

—No —indico haciéndole ver que ella no podría librarse de el—, el que dice cuando termina esto soy —menciono casi sintiendo que el también estaría al límite en muy poco tiempo, así que se apoyó un poco más sobre ella haciendo que sus caderas chocaran de manera muy expresiva contra los glúteos de la chica llenándose un poco de sangre al haber roto aquella delicada capa hace ya mucho tiempo.

Emitió un pequeño sonido al llegar al clímax del evento, no dijo nada únicamente salió de ella para terminar afuera, no era un imbécil ya que sabía claramente que un bastardo llorando por la corona no era algo que le apeteciese en esos momentos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mientras la continuaba penetrando recordó que lo que más quería su madre era continuar con el linaje de la familia, sabía que engendrar un hijo con una de sus sirvientas sería un caos, pero al final ella lo superaría de alguna manera.

Dejo salir un quejido gutural algo suave mientras termino a fuera de ella como siempre lo había hecho con cada y una de las mujeres con las que había estado desde que tenía 16 años.

—Vuelve mañana —le indico a Moly mientras esta se movía a un lado de la cama con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, esta se dio la vuelta para ver como Ulquiorra la desataba.

†

Londres, casa de Orihime

— ¿Y bien? –le pregunto Rukia saliendo de la cocina al oír que alguien cerraba la puerta.

—Rukia… ¿Qué haces ahí? —dijo Orihime sorprendida

—Vivo aquí —le respondió de manera obvia

—Bueno no paso mucho —intento no dar más información.

—No te creo —halo la silla de la cocina y la puso en medio del pasillo—, cuéntame o de aquí no pasas.

—¡Rukia! —le reprocho dando un paso hacia ella

— Y quiero los detalles —tomo una bolsa con pequeños dulces de chocolates— Quiero saberlo todo —le dijo mientras introducía uno a su boca.

—En ese caso podrías tomar el diccionario que está en la librería —dijo Matsumoto mientras bajaba del segundo piso —dices que quieres saberlo todo ¿No?

—Eres muy cruel, deja tu sarcasmo—cruzo las piernas aun viendo a Orihime.

—¿Nos dirás? —quedo la rubia a un lado de Rukia viendo fijamente a su hermana menor.

—Eso es retorico ¿no es así? —les pregunto la pelirroja.

—Es un no hay secretos en esta casa— le respondió su hermana mayor.

—Lo resumo o quieren la historia larga— dijo Orihime dando las pautas

—Depende —menciono Rukia mientras comía más chocolates

—¿De qué depende ? —cuestiono Inoue

—Si hubo sexo quiero detalles explícitos y gráficos, es más haz un dibujo —dijo la morena sin ningún pudor.

—¡Rukia!—expreso Inoue sonrojándose.

—Pero no hubo ni un beso quiero el resumen de ingresé a su casa a tal hora y salí hace 5 minutos —le respondió Rukia a la pelirroja

—Bueno, ingrese…. —intento decir

—Está bien ya me enteré de mucho —le respondió Rukia interrumpiéndola

—Pero... —la vio con desconcierto, cuando la morena se levantaba.

—No ya obtuve demasiada información —puso Rukia la silla de nuevo en su lugar

—Me invito al té —le explico la pelirroja a la morena mientras se asomaba a la cocina.

—Bueno tengo sueño la verdad —dio media vuelta Rangiku para subir las escaleras.

—Hey… solo he comenzado – le grito a su hermana mientras la veía alejarse.

—¿Y te quito el vestido? —pregunto Rukia

—Vi las pinturas de su madre —se defendió con ese argumento Orihime.

—¡Que sucia eres! , ¿Lo hiciste ahí? —rio—, frente al recuerdo de su madre —quedo Rukia viéndola frente a frente.

—Tomamos él te —dio la explicación, no le iba a seguir el juego.

—Y lo uso en tu vientre para luego lamerlo —se acercó más a Orihime viendo como esta se sorrajaba, no había posibilidades para que la pelirroja le ganara e intentara estar seria.

—Tocamos el piano —le respondió a punto de su rostro se volviera el de un tomate.

—Y en ese lugar te lo hizo duro y tendido ¿imagino que salían unos DO guturales y sostenidos o lo hicieron en FA suave?

—Ya me rindo contigo no se puede tener una conversación de manera seria porque siempre sales con lo mismo— se dio la vuelta dejando a Rukia sola en la cocina.

—Ya se enojó…—musito la morena de manera divertida mientras notaba como en la ventana se marcaban unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

†

Algún punto de las calles de Liverpool

El fiel lacayo de la esposa del conde esperaba pacientemente en una de las esquinas de un muy poco concurrido barrio, sus botas se habían llenado de lodo por la lluvia, estaba a punto de irse cuando una bella mujer apareció bajando de un carruaje.

—Señorita —dijo aquel hombre haciendo una reverencia ante la presencia de aquella fina mujer.

—Tú debes de ser el sirviente de mi prima —asevero la mujer.

—Mi nombre es… —artículo aquel caballero.

—No me interesa nada de ti solo el documento que traes —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

—Como usted ordene —dijo, dando el sobre sellado.

—la mujer abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla—. Di le a mi prima que estoy pensando que se ha vuelto loca, no comprendo porque quiere esto.

—Mi señora —hizo otra reverencia para alejarse y caminar hacia el muelle.

—Qué hombre más extraño—menciono con un tono de enojo—, creo que tanto tiempo casada con Ebern ya la volvió loca, armar todo esto solo para que mi padre confeccione una réplica exacta de este traje y que se lo dé a este tipo.

†

Hospital de Londres

El padre de Ichigo había vuelto al hospital al notar que no debía de prestarle tanta atención a las habladurías de una mujer ya anciana

—¿Doctor ya está de regreso? —pregunto una enfermera

—Sí, solo volví a recoger unas cosas –le respondió caminando por el extenso pasillo.

—¿Su hijo está bien?—pregunto mientras lo veía alejarse.

—Soifong esa mujer esta medio loca no le presten atención –le informo mientras entraba a su oficina dejando la puerta abierta.

—La joven enfermera solo rio —eso tendrá que decírselo a todas los otra chicas…—dijo en sus adentros ante tal divertido evento.

El doctor entro a su oficina pensando en que era más estresante, ¿tener a un hijo mal educado o convivir con un grupo de colegas que no se tomaban las cosas enserio?, dio un profundo respiro y se dispuso a recoger unos libros.

—Todo estaría mejor si tu estuvieras conmigo aun mi amor –exclamo volteando a ver un pequeño cuadro de su esposa el cual estaba en una de las repisas donde solía poner una botella de alcohol—, no querida no veas la botella –menciono como si estuviese hablando realmente con alguien vivo, sin embargo sabía exactamente lo cuerdo que se encontraba, quizás tener en mente la necesidad de enloquecer ante su perdida no era del todo algo tan extraño, así al menos no le lastimaría tanto el recordarla día a día, aun después de tanto tiempo parecía como si todo hubiese sucedido hace poco.

—Creo que estas muy mal –dijo un rubio entrando a su oficina.

—No es muy temprano –le indico sin voltearle a ver—, tu negocio comenzará en pocas horas.

—No me digas –le respondió halando una silla para sentarse—¿Te beberás eso?

—Imagino que lo quieres hacer tú –pronuncio sacando dos pequeñas copas de uno de los anaqueles de su escritorio.

—Pues imaginas mal –le respondió dándole una cara de ofendido.

—¿En serio? –se sentó en la silla de enfrente quintándole la copa de enfrente.

—No si quiero –articulo rápidamente quitándole la copa de la mano al doctor.

—¿Tu visita no solo se debe a beber conmigo Kisuke? –le pregunto sirviéndole un poco de Bourbon

—Es tu hijo… —observo como el doctor hizo una pequeña al oír eso.

¿Se fue sin pagar? –pregunto para servirse el mismo.

—Sorprendentemente jamás a estado con ninguna de mis chicas, —le informo al médico dando un pequeño sorbo—, eso en un joven de su edad es muy preocupante.

—Bueno hoy me han hecho una escenita aquí porque metió una mujer a la casa ¿eso controla tu morbosidad de información Urahara? –le informo de manera natural.

—Interesante que piense que por eso estoy aquí –les respondió viéndole fijamente.

—Dejémonos de juegos,—expreso metiendo la botella en el escritorio—, hace años esto me hubiera parecido divertido…

—Tu hijo lleva una investigación muy peligrosa –le dijo interrumpiéndolo.

—Ya me lo suponía, pero eso no es lo que la policía hace –le respondió al rubio.

—Esos asesinatos no los está haciendo un pobre diablo, no son cualquier pequeña investigación de un ebrio matando gatos— le hizo saber al doctor sin perder la compostura.

—Tu punto es que tienes muchas gatitas ¿No? –dio un trago—, y les están quitando la ganas de ronronear.

—Estoy casi seguro que la persona que está matando a esas mujeres ha estudiado muy bien el cómo hacerlo –llevo la copa hasta el para mover el líquido de esta de un lado a otro.

Deberías de cuidar mejor a tus niñas –le respondió al hombre con negocios de dudosa procedencia.

—Tú estarías mejor en las piernas de alguna de ellas –rio el rubio—, tengo buenos paquetes todo incluido si quieres….

—Qué te pasa no digas eso enfrente de mi esposa –le dijo ofendido tapando el cuadro con su mano—, no lo escuches mi amor…

—Pareces un niño mimado, en fin creo que tu deberías de ponerle más atención a tu hijo –le dijo Kisuke acercándole de nuevo la copa para que se la llenara.

—Lo estoy haciendo, desde antes que ese niño naciera vele por un futuro sin que tuviera que escarbar en nada, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe –le respondió sacando de nuevo la botella para servirle un poco más.

—Esa persona sea quien sea sabe exactamente donde atacar y tiene los recursos para desparecer—dio un gran sorbo a la copa—, vamos si fuese un vagabundo no podría huir tan rápido y además mis chicas jamás se liarían con alguien que no tuviese con que pagarles –sabía que ella no eran unas idiotas.

—Ya dedujiste que no es un muerto de hambre –dijo el padre de Ichigo.

—La persona que hace esto debe de tener algo que las atrapa –dando otro trago—, algo que esa persona posee que cuando ellas lo vean no podrían decirle que no.

—Supongo que algo grueso entre sus piernas podría ser un factor –se burló un poco de su amigo.

—Por favor –apoyo ambos codos sobre aquel escritorio para mirar el líquido del vaso frente a frente—, las entrene para moverse por dinero, si su paquete le mide un metro y no tiene con qué pagar ellas deben de largarse.

—Crees que sea alguien con muchos recursos –indico el señor Kurosaki, debido a que el rio en el que estaban podría aclararse—, alguien con negocios más chuecos que los tuyos.

—El negocio de las armas esta con los rusos –dijo moviendo un bisturí que estaba sobre la mesa—, el de las drogas con los chinos –indico moviendo un frasco de pastillas—, el de los franceses es vino –puso la copa vacía sobre la mesa— y el de los ingleses es el de derrochar dinero en diversión y en eso soy el mejor.

—¿Entonces las matas tú? –sabía que él no lo hacía pero que más daba él siempre lo molestaba por no buscar una mujer, así que decirle algo de ese tipo no era malo.

—Como ya le mencione a tu hijo y ahora a ti –indico sin perder la postura—.Como diablos mataría a mi propio ganado, la carne que me alimenta.

—Puede ser alguno de los nobles—brindo una idea—, claro que si eso es así, sabes mejor que nadie que aquí casi medio logres tiene título, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

—Esta persona dará un paso en falso y ni la mismísima reina de este maldito país podrá detenerme –expreso buscando la salida.

—Vivimos en un monarquía no es una democracia –el medico lo siguió con la mirada.

—Ya veremos quien la tiene más grande– salió el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Tus gatitas se mueven por dinero y esa mujer…—dijo eso para sí mismo dando un sorbo a su copa—, esa mujer no es del todo estable.


End file.
